Shugo Chara! Middle School!
by Magical girl4
Summary: Amu is finally entering middle school, she thinks it's would be normal until she meets Hikari Akiko, a girl was has a strange connection with guardian characters, new danger is rising and Akiko is saying that she brought it here. Who is this girl?What power and secrets does she hold?What's happening around the guardians that's bigger then them? AMUTO RIMAHIKO KUKATU YAIRI TADASExOC
1. new beginnings

**Magical girl4: OMG OMG OMG I am finally writing a story! I am so Happy :') I can finally write! I got heaps of ideas and now I can spread joy and happiness! So let's start with introductions, and it's an honour to meet the sc gang, hi am magical girl4 cX**

Utau: Yeah we know.

**Magical girl4: O_O …ANYWAYS I AM SUPER PUMPED TO WRITE THIS NEW FANFIC!**

Amu: (Bored expression) Yeah, no need to be so excited

**Magical girl4: Yes yes, now shut up! Let me tal-!**

Rima: (sips tea) We were beginning to think you forgot about us

**Magical girl4: WHAT! Not in a million years! Besides, you should be nicer to me since I am giving Shugo Chara a continuation!**

Ikuto: Can you just hurry up already

**Magical girl4:FINE! OK! Geez! I do NOT own Shugo chara, or any of its characters!**

Ikuto: STOP SHOUTING!

**Magical girl4: NO!**

Chapter 1

New beginnings

**Normal P.O.V**

The guardians… Well ex guardians, all waited outside the gate of their new middle school, waiting patiently for a certain pink haired girl. There was a small petit girl with hazel eyes and long golden hair that cascaded down to her knees, she had a purple tie that had the same pattern as her skirt, a black jumper and white stockings with some black shoes, she was leaning against a brick wall talking to a small floating figure. There was also a boy that looked a lot like a girl, he had long purple hair that reached his waist and also hazel eyes, he wore a green tie and black long pants with a black blazer that was neatly tucked in, he was standing up with his hands in his pockets. Lastly, there was a rather cute looking boy that had ruby eyes and blond hair, he wore the same uniform that the purple haired boy was wearing, he kept on looking at his watch from time to time.

"I am tired of waiting." The small girl said bluntly. "She is late, if we stay out here any longer we will be late too." She said looking at the school. The small figure beside the girl giggled uncontrollably.

"She is right you know." Says a kingly voice."Just a bit longer." Said the blond boy. "Don't worry, she will be here. She always comes." Finished the blond boy whispering to himself.

**Amu P.O.V **

"GAHHH!" I scream. Oh, no! I can't be late! Especially on the first day!

I was currently running towards my new school in a rush, yeah The Cool And Spicy Hinamori Amu running late. Besides! It's not my fault anyways!

"Fight! Amu, fight! You can do it!" Cheered Ran. I turn to my pink chara. "RAN! ITS YOUR FAULT ANYWAYS THAT I AM LATE!" I shout. "It is not!" She whines back. "I don't think you two should be fighting. Desu~." I turn to the green chara. "You're one to talk Su!" I shout at her, I instantly regret it as I see the hurt look on her face. I stop running and apologise "S- Su I am S-s-." "You can do it." Says Dia calmly. I turn around and fold my arms stubbornly. "I am sorry okay! I didn't mean too! And you should be the one apologising anyway!" I turn look at su and she is smiling. I smile back.

"Amu-chan, you got yourself all messed up!" Says Miki annoyed, I look down at myself and go red. "Oh dammit.." I cuss to myself, trying to fix my uniform as much as possible. "Here is window that you see your reflection in." Points out Miki, I walk up to it and look at myself.

I see my purple tie messed up, my black blazer crumpled, white shirt sticking out, and my pink locks a mess. I sigh and fix my uniform up, I wore a grey sash around my blazer, grey combats boots, purple knee high socks, my sleeves rolled up to my elbows and my hair in a full ponytail with my bangs out. I fix my purple cross in my hair. I decided to change my hair style into something different for the year, I changed it because I am a new me, I don't want to be known as that cool girl anymore, I want to be known as someone different.

I turn away from the window, and clutch my brown satchel bag from last year. "Okay, let's do this!" I shout Ran, Miki and Su shout 'Okay!'. "Um, Amu –chan." Says Dia worriedly. "What is it!" I say turning to her with a stupid grin on my face. She points to a clock on a shop wall and it reads…Wait WHAT! " AAH! 2 MORE MINUTES UNTIL THE BELL!" I shout horrifically. "Don't worry!" Shouts Ran winking. "Hop. Step! JUMP!" My purple cross on my hair turns to a red heart, and I jump towards the sky. "AAH! Ran! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PEOPLE MIGHT SEE!" I scream while flying. "Oh I didn't think of that." Says Ran smiling. I sweatdrop. Might as well go along with it. I continue flying towards the school.

"Hey look there they are!" Shouts Ran happily, she points down to the school, I look down and see Rima, Nagi and T-Tadase. Oh, god. Just saying his name makes me stutter. I go down, and see them all smiling brightly, my charas start to play with theirs,the first thing I do is hug Rima. "I missed you." I say. "I did too." She says pulling away. I turn to look at Nagihiko. "Hey, Nagi!" I say fist bumping him. By the way, I know all about how Nagi posed as Nade. He finally confessed in the Holidays, I am glad he told me, but it also left a hole in my heart. "It's good to see you Amu-chan." He says back. I smile at him, I then turn to Tadase. I blush immediatly. He smiles his cute smile. "It's nice to see you again, Amu-chan." I see my charas looking intently at us two. "I- it's good. To see you again too Tadase-k-kun." I try to say. He has a shade of pink on his face. "You look good Amu-chan." I turn to see Nagi and Rima smirking at me. "R-really! Thank you." I say looking down. "Why are you so late?"**(A/N you will be late if you keep on talking!)** He asks. "Well you see, long story, it's all Ran and Su's fault." I say casually. "WHAT!" I hear Ran and Su shout. "It is not!" They say. "Is too!" I shout back. Miki shrugs, "It's been going on like this all morning." I turn to face her. "Don't you start too!" Everyone laughs and I go red.

"Shall we go in now?" Asks Nagi, as he finishes laughing, I look at him and see Rhythm and Temari. I nod my head, so does Rima and Tadase. We all walk together, towards the doors, to new beginnings.

**Magical girl4: (smacks ikuto on the head) No you idiot! I win!**

Ikuto: I don't think you should be doing such violent actions when your readers are reading!

**Magical girl4: What? (turns to veiwers) OH! Hey guys didn't know you were there!**

Ikuto: (Facepalms)

**Magical girl4: Sorry guys, me and ikuto were playing a card game. Sorry the chapter was so short! I just want to know if you guys like my idea and want me to keep on going ;)**

Amu: Now we have gotten to know eachother. We won't be doing any violent actions RIGHT.

**Magical girl4: Yes amu senpai! Of course amu senpai!**

Ikuto:( =_=") ANYWAYS! Why haven't I been mentioned yet!

Amu: BECAUSE YOU ARE A PERVERT! (Whacks him with a frying pan)

**Magical girl4: Don't worry ikuto, you will come soon. This is an amuto fic after all ;)**

Amu: But! But! BU-!

**Magical girl4: Read&Review! AMU WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!**

**Lets see what the characters in this chapter think of this fanfic!**

**Tadase: Well I think its goo-**

**Nobody cares what you think tadase!**

**Rima: Whatever. As long as you don't pair me up with him! (Points to nagi)**

**Nagihiko: 0-0 What?**

**That's all we got time for BYE ;)**


	2. the white light

**Magical girl4: Why hello hello hello! ;) Magical girl4 here! Bringing you another chapter of Shugo chara! Middle School!**

Amu: It's not like anyone is reading this anyways -.-

**Magical girl4: T.T why Amu WHY?! THEY ARE READING IT! Just not saying anything…(goes into corner and sobs)**

Yaya: While magi-chi is crying in the corner, we now bring you the next chapter!

**Magi-chi: (still sobbing) Rima! Do the disclaimer!**

Rima: (salutes magi-chi) HAI! Magi-chi- wait! NOW I CAN'T STOP SAING HER NAME LIKE THAT!

Yaya: Gomen!

Rima: Bah, magi-chi does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. And she is also not adding in Rikka in this story!

Rikka: BUT BU-!

Utau: (Catapults Rikka to some un-known distant country)

**Magical girl4: Thanks Utau! Never liked her anyways.. (Goes back to sobbing)**

Amu: (Gives magi-chan tissues) just stop reading this and starting reading the actual story…

Chapter 2

The White Light

**Amu P.O.V**

We opened the doors; it was a whirlwind of familiar faces, laughter, papers flying and people running. It was almost hard to walk through the corridors. My charas were looking around in interest and excitement. I am ready to start anew, to be the girl that I have always dreamed of being, I guess that's why I was looking so forward to entering middle school, so I can do it properly and start again. I just hope my outer character doesn't show up and ruin things, I say to myself.

"Wow! Everyone is so lively and energetic! It's rush hour!" Shouted Ran enthusiastically, shaking her pompoms.

"Well of course, since it's the first day." said Miki talking back to Ran.

"It is a little hard to move around, desu~." finished Su.

"Everyone seems ready for the new year." Said Nagi, I noticed that a few people were looking at him, probably because of his hair, or maybe the way that he looked like a girl? They probably think he was cross-dressing as a boy, and was actually a girl. If only they knew.

By that time, I realised that a lot of people were staring at us. I guess we are a weird bunch. We got the cute looking girl, that looks like a walking doll. A boy that has long hair, that looks like a girl. And we got the princely looking Tadase-kun. And then there's me, I don't fit in at all with them, the way I wear my uniform and my attitude is very different, I am the cool and spicy one everyone knows. I sigh out loud.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Says Dia, crap she must have heard me sigh!

"Oh, um it's nothing really." I say back, I hope she doesn't see through me. I was wrong.

"Amu-chan, it's who you are, it doesn't matter if you are different from your friends, we are all different. Each and every one of us has different characters, not one person has the same idea as everyone else." Says Dia, I look at her with a blank look, I then smile.

"Thanks, Dia." I say softly.

"No need to thank me." She says with a giggle.

She is completely right. You know what? I don't think everyone is looking at us because we are weird together, I mean we are ex- guardians after all. No wonder people are looking at us.

"I think we should find out what homerooms we are in." Said Tadase, we all nodded in agreement. We walked towards the board that has all our names on it. **(A/N I don't know what those boards are called) **I try to find my name… Hinamori Amu… Hinamori Amu… Hinamori Amu…..

"Aha!" I shout. "Found it!" I say pointing to my name. I was put into Homeroom D. I look down the page, and see Rima's name!

"Rima! Rima! We are in the same class!" I shout to her in happiness. She replies back with a cute smile.

"Not only you and Rima are in the same homeroom, we all are." Said Tadase.

I look on the board. He's right! "What are the chances of that happening?" Said Nagi. "It is indeed strange." Said Miki pondering. "OH come on Miki! There's nothing wrong with that!" Shouted Ran. "I am not saying anything is wrong with that, I am just saying it's a little stra-." Rhythm cut her off. "Oh, come on Miki girl! It's all cool!" Said the cool chara putting his arm over her. That action caused Miki to go all red in the face. Kusukusu giggled because of her face, Su desu~ed, Dia and Temari nodded their heads and went 'Mm-Hm'.Miki pulled away still red. "But doesn't anyone think it's a bit weird?!" she said franatically. "Nope!" Yells Ran. Miki sighed in defeat.

"Ok commoner's! Today we have to check the whole school in case of any dangerous things! And any clues to finding the remains of the… EMBRYO!" shouted Kiseki in his kingly voice. "MWUHAHAHA, MWUHAHAAHA!" All the chara's sweatdropped and went after the Kingly chara.

"Bye girls." I say to my chara's, with a look of glee in my face. I then stopped and thought. Kiseki said the word… Embryo. I haven't heard anyone mention it in a long time. There might be hope that is real, but the others doubt it. I don't know why, but I still think that it's real. I reach into my pocket and grab out the humpty lock, it shined in the light, I haven't transformed in a while, and not many x-eggs have been appearing lately, the lock made me think about the key…Ikuto, I feel so apart from him now, he is out there…somewhere. I shook the thought away, and put the lock around my neck where it should be, just then the bell went.

"I think we should go now." Said Rima, we all walk towards our homeroom door and open it. I saw a lot of familiar faces from elementary school. Our homeroom teachers name was Mrs. Kaede. There were four rows. I was in the 3rd row, Rima was to my left. Nagi was in front of me, and Tadase was at the left of Nagi infront of Rima. So we were a square shape.

"Ok, class!" said Mrs. Kaede said in a happy tone. "I am now going to take the roll! Akako Ai!"

I wasn't listening, in fact the others weren't listening either. I joined in on Tadase's And Nagi's conversation. "So when are we going to meet Kukai?" Asked Tadase. "He threw away his spot on playing soccer with his friends, and is sitting with us instead." Said Nagi proudly. I quickly interrupted. "Wait! We are going to see Kukai?! Is he sitting with us?!" I must have been talking a little too loudly, because Mrs. Kaede heard me.

"MISS HINAMORI!" Screeched Mrs. Kaede. She was walking over to my desk at top speed but it seemed like slow motion. She stopped right in front of my desk, with a terrifying glare on her face. I can't believe that she can just go to a really happy teacher, TO THIS!

I look over at Rima, she gives a 'what the hell just happened' face. I look around the class and notice everyone is looking at me. Crap. By now I would have said something 'cool and spicy', or let my façade take over, but no. I would have to try in all my will power to act like a normal girl. How does a normal girl act?

I finally speak up. "Um, yes Mrs. Kaede?" I speak with as much strength in my voice as possible. "Miss Hinamori, do you think it is polite to speak when someone else is speaking." She said with a stern voice. "Of course not." I say. Tone it down Amu! Don't let too much sass into your voice. "Well then, I would advise you to no talk when I am calling the roll!" she rose her voice a little, that only made me more competitive.

"Sure Mrs. Kaede."

"I can't hear you."

"I said **okay**." No! I talked in my outer character voice!

I hear voices around the class; they keep on saying things like 'That's Hinamori-Senpai for you! Cool and Spicy!' 'She still has the cool character from grade school!' 'She is still so cool!' 'It's expected from her obviously.' They expect me to act like this? Them saying things like this made me want to cry. I am not like that! It's not like me at all! They don't know the real me! I thought I was going to be different this year! But my stupid outer character got in the way again!

Then Dia's words came into my head 'Amu-chan it's who you are.' It's who I am. I can change myself but… little steps. I can't expect them to notice me as someone else! It will take a little bit of time but… I'll get there.

"Miss Hinamori, why are you smiling? Do you think it's funny?" Said Mrs. Kaede.

"N-no Miss! I was just thinking about s-something!" I say shaking my hands. A few people giggled, I smiled even more.

"Good, since it's your first day I won't give you a detention." She says walking back to her desk.

'Hinamori is a troublemaker!' 'She is kinda badass!' I left the gossip to be gossip, useless words. I turn to look at Tadase while smiling, he smiles back. Don't worry classes are almost over, then I can see Kukai again.

~~~Time skip to recess~~~

My head was on the desk of the lunch table, I was clearly in a state of depression. Rima was unfolding her neatly packaged sandwich, Tadase was doing some class work and Nagi had a bag of chips. "Amu , what is wrong?" Said Rima, a taking a bite of her sandwich. "I had the worst two classes ever!" I say dramatically, Nagi just laughs at my actions. Rima puts down her sandwich. "You want to talk about it." She says. "No." I say simply, taking a chip from Nagi's packet.

"Yo!" I hear. I KNOW THAT VOICE ANYWHERE! "Kukai!" I say jumping up from my seat. "Yo, Hinamori!" He says ruffling my hair. "Kukai you'll mess my hair up!" I say laughing "Speaking about your hair, it's different." He says looking at it strangely. "Souma-san!" Said Tadase. "Hey, King!" says Kukai. "I am not the King anymore though." He said shrugging.

"It's nice to see Kukai again huh Amu." Said Miki.

"Yeah." I say back, as I watch Kukai shake hands with Nagi and Rima at the same time.

"Daichi!" Screeches Ran.

"Hey! I have been practicing throughout the summer!" said Daichi bouncing a soccer ball on his knee.

"Well so have I!" Shouts Ran, I sweatdrop. I don't think she practiced soccer at all.

"Let's play!" Shouts Daichi.

"Hey! Can I join in to?" Says Rhythm.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Yells Ran.

I am pretty sure that I heard Miki mumble something like 'How come she gets all the attention' behind her sketchpad. We all just talked about random stuff like what we did in the holidays and what classes we have. "Sssoo, how was your first day so far?" Kukai asked me. "Well, I almost got a detention." I said sheepishly. Kukai choked on his chocolate milk. "What?!" He blurted out. "What for!" he said in shock. "For talking when teacher was talking." I say casually. "What was the punishment?!"

"I didn't get a punishment."

"But you got a detention?"

"I said I ALMOST got a detention!" I say flailing my arms everywhere.

"OOHHH I thought you said you got a detention."

"No!"

"What class?"

"Homeroom."

"WHAT! That's not even a class! That's pretty much saying you got a detention as soon you walked through the door!"

"I got away with it ok." I say rolling my eyes

"You need to watch yourself, Hinamori." He said sipping more of his chocolate milk.

It was almost like old times in the royal garden, we talked about the memories we've had and what we are going to do in the near future. We said things like what are we going to do now since Easter is gone. Then the subject got onto x-eggs.

"Have you guys seen any x-eggs around lately?" Asked Kukai.

"Now that you mentioned it, no I haven't." Says Tadase.

"It's so weird, it's like they have gone into hiding." Adds Nagi

I felt uncomfortable about this topic, so I spaced out and let my mind wonder… I looked around the lunch area, there were about 20 or so tables on the right of the playground, and on the left were basketball courts, then there is a path that leads to the soccer field. Beyond the soccer field there are a bunch of trees. I then realised something!

"The Middle School is right next to Seiyo elementary!

I received blank looks from everyone. "That means we can see Yaya, Kairi and Hikaru!" I shout. Yaya would now be in sixth grade, and Kairi said he would come back to Seiyo and be in fifth grade and Hikaru is now in fourth grade? I saw everyone's face turn into a big grin.

"Let's go!" Shouts Kukai.

We make our way back to a place full of memories. Everyone's charas were eager to get there. We tried to find the Royal Garden, but the elementary students found us first.

"AMU-CHI, RIMA-TAN, TADASE-SAN, NAGI AND KUKAI?!" Yaya bellowed. And in half a second, Yaya was strangling me to the ground.

"YOU CAME! You all came to visit!?" She screeched. "Yes, now Yaya- CAN'T BREATH!" I speak for my life "Oh, right." She says getting off of me and shaking Nagi like a rag doll. "Hinamori-san." Says a nervous Kairi pushing up his glasses. "Hi, Kairi." I say with a smile. He blushes light pink. While Yaya was squeezing Rima, Kukai and Tadase to death, I bent down to Hikaru's height. "Hey, Hikaru." I say to the small boy. "Hello." He says emotionlessly. "You sure have grown a bit." I say laughing and patting his head. "Really?" He says eagerly . "Of course you have." I say gently. I look at the charas and here their conversations.

"PEPE! It's so good to see you!" Laughs Kusukusu. "Dechu~." She relies back.

"Hey Musashi!" Shouts Ran. "Salutations to you all." He says bowing.

All the charas start playing with each other, and that leads me to another question. "Hey Hikaru, has anything happened to your egg?" He gets out the yellow egg from is pocket. "No nothing has happened to it." He says as he stares at it. "Well that's normal, eggs can go at whatever pace they want." I say. "What if it never does hatch?" He says sadly. "What are you saying! Of course it will, it will take some time." He nods his head, and looks over my shoulder. "What is it, Hikaru?" I look over my shoulder and see Dia looking at his egg. She floats towards it, and puts her small hands on the egg and closes her eyes.

After about ten seconds she smiles and pulls away. "You have a very powerful child in the egg, he will come soon, and you just have to be patient." He looks at the egg than at Dia. "Can you tell me his name? Or what he looks like? Or his personality?" I have never seen Hikaru like this! He wants to know so badly. "I am sorry, I can't tell exactly his features, but there is a very strong light emitting from this egg." He nods and looks at it. "I am just so nervous to meet him." Nervous! Hikaru is nervous to meet someone?! Well I mean it is his guardian character after all, but Hikaru nervous! I look at the egg with him. "I am sure he'll be wonderful." I say, he looks at me and smiles. He's smile is so heart-warming! I haven't seen smile in a while now.

"Amu-chan!" I hear Dia gasp. "What is it?!" I shout. "X-EGGS!" I hear Su yell. I stand up quickly, and look at the guys. "Let's go!" Shouts Nagi. We all run after our charas, dodging trees and jumping over rocks. I look over my shoulder, and see Rima falling behind. I run back, grab her hand and sprint.

"Over there!" Shouts Miki. I see about five x-eggs floating over children's unconscious bodies. "Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Amu, and I will transform!" Shouts Kukai. "AAWW! I wanna transform too!" Whines Yaya. "Kukai's right. There are five x-eggs and five of us!" I shout. "FINE!" Bellows Yaya.

"Watashi no kokoro! Unlock!... Character transformation! Amulet Heart!"

"Watashi no kokoro! Unlock!...Character Transformation! Clown Drop!"

"Boko no kokoro! Unlock!... Character Transformation! Platinum Royal!"

"Boko no Kokoro! Unlock!... Character Transformation! Beat Jumper!"

"Boko no Kokoro! Unlock!... Character Transformation! Sky Jack!"

"Ok! Let's do this!" I say as I jump towards the air. "Heart Speeders!" I shout. My pink roller skates appear on my feet and I glide across the air, chasing after the x-eggs.

"Spiral Heart!" I shout as I throw my Heart Rod at two of the x-eggs. The other three got away. One x-egg attacks! "Holy Crown!" Tadase put a shield over me. "Thanks Tadase!" I shout, he smiles back.

"Juggling party!" shouts Rima. "Blaze Shoot!" Shouts Nagi. "Golden Victory Shoot!" Shouts Kukai. The three x-eggs come into my sight, and I get ready.

"Negative Heart! Lock on! Open Heart!" I shout. I see the x-eggs turn into hearts eggs, and they go back into the children. "Amu-chan!" I hear Ran echo. I look around and see one more x-egg! "Oh, no! I only purified four!" I scream. I don't have enough energy to do another open heart!

Then there was a flash of with light! "Ah!" I yelp, I shield my eyes because it was so bright! I open them. I am shocked at what I see! The x-egg was purified! It went back into the last child…

I floated down and the transformation undid itself. "What was that!" Shouted Yaya. "I-I don't know!" I stutter. "Maybe you purified it, without realising it." Said Kukai. "No! I would have known if I did!" I shout in defence. "It was a flash of light. It could have come from anywhere." Said Tadase. "Or anyone." Says Kairi grimly. I gasp. "What do you mean?!" I ask frantically. "Someone else could have purified the egg." He says simply. "B-but who?!" I cry. "I do not know." He finishes. "They could be here now." Says Rima.

I look around to see if anyone was there. Maybe they were in the trees or somewhere! How could someone have the power to do that? "Whatever it was or whoever it was. We need to be careful." Says Nagi.

He is right, if someone has the power to do that besides me, they must be pretty powerful. I need to watch my back now, Seiyo middle school just turned into a dangerous place.

**Magi: Gah! O ma gawd finally done! It took me forever!**

Ikuto: Finally I get mentioned in some sort of way!

**Magi: Happy now?**

Ikuto: Kinda

**Magi: Good! I am so tired now…**

Kukai: Want me too wake you up?(has a bucket full of ice)

**Magi: NO THANKS I'M FINE THANK YOU!**

Kukai: Dammit!

**Magi: That's all for this chapter! Hope I can write the next chapter soon! Someone do the R&R!**

Su: It would be much appreciated if you please, read and Revei-!

Il: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! (knocks Su over) This is how you do it! HEY READ & REVIEW! OR ELSE!

**Let's see what the characters of this chapter think of this fanfic!**

**Tadase: Can I talk now?**

**Yes**

**Tadase: Well I think the plot is going well. I like how me and Amu get to talk to eachother a lot. Will we be put together?**

**NO! You are going with my OC!**

**Kukai: Yeah I think it's going great! Keep on going! But who will I be put with?**

**With her( Points to Utau)**

**Kukai and Utau: WHAT!**

**(pushes Kukai into screaming fangirls)**

**Yaya: I LUV KANDY!**

**Good for you?...**

**Rima: No comment…**

**0_0…**

**Amu: YAY! I will love it as long as I keep talking to Tadase!**

**Not for long hehehe….**

**Amu: 0_0**

**Kairi: Well I thi-!**

**That's all we got time for! Bye ;)**


	3. new girl

**Magical girl4: Hey guys! Was sup!**

Amu: The sky!

**Magical girl4: -.-**

Amu: Sorry…

**Magical girl4: Anyways! Hello! Magical girl4 speaking, I am bringing you the next chapter of Shugo Chara! Middle School!**

Nagihiko: Disclaimer! Magical girl4 does NOT own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters!

**Magical girl4: Thanks nagi!**

Nagihiko: Your welc-!

Rima: Hey! Why are you calling Nagihiko, Nagi!

**Magical gil4: (shrugs) because he is my friend**

Rima: You hardly know each other!

Utau: (smirks) you're not jealous are you?

Rima: WHAT! NO I AM NOT!

Yaya: (grins) are you sure about that?

Rima: NO! I mean YES! I MEAN what? I would never ever ever EVER like the cross dresser! (Keeps on ranting on why she doesn't like Nagihiko)

(someone knocks on door)

Tadase: I'll get that!

**Magical girl4: Thanks Tady! (tries to calm Rima down)**

Kukai: Tady?

**Magical girl4: Yes! ARGH RIMA JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!**

Tadase: (opens door) Oh um hello. You must be lost I-! (person pushes Tady out of the way)

**Magical girl4: ah, she must be my OC, ( to OC) Hey thanks for join-!**

Akiko: HEY EVERYONE SHUT THE HELLA UP!

(everyone is silent)

Ikuto: here is the next chapter -.-

Chapter 3

New girl

_Dream_

_Amu P.O.V_

_..."Wha… Where am I?"I say as am I am lying down, I look around, I am in a blank area, no colour is visible, just a white area. I stand up and walk around, but find no doors or windows. "Oh, I must be dreaming." I say slowly. I feel so warm all of a sudden, like a blanket was wrapped around me. I quickly turn my head and see IKUTO HUGGING ME FROM BEHIND! "Morning, sunshine." He says smiling, he rests his head on top of mine. "I-ikuto! Why the hell a-are you here!" I say blushing red. "I can be here if I want to, can't I?" he says pouting. "Yeah, but I…" I swallow my pride, turn my body, and hug him back. I try not to let tears stream down my face. "I missed you, Ikuto. Don't leave again. Please." I say into his chest. "Amu." He says as he looks at me. "I have to go now." He kisses me on the fore head._

_My brain registers what his words were. "What! But I-Ikuto! You just got here!" I cry, he undoes the hug, and I am now holding his hand. "Amu, I love you." He finishes, he lets go of my hand and fades away. "NO! Don't leave again! Don't leave ME again!" I scream. No reply. Tears were now pouring down my cheeks. "IKUTO!" I shriek one final time. I fall down to my knees, and quietly cry. This dream turned into a nightmare! "Why." I whisper. "Why did you have to leave again!" I yell. The blank space echoed._

_I look at the spot he was previously in. I see something shiny, I crawl over to it. It's the dumpty key. I pick it up, and look at it. "Humpty dumpty sat on the wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…" I whisper. I reach for my pocket and find the humpty lock. I look at the lock and key. "All the kings' horses and all the kings' men… Couldn't put humpty back together again." I whisper one last time._

"_You know what? I always thought that nursery rhyme was sad. I don't know why people like it." Said a voice, I quickly whip my head around! "Who's there?!" I shout. I stand up and turn around. I finally see a figure of a girl, a few metres away, she had white eyes, white hair that reached waist and a white dress that ended at her knees. I try to run towards her, but my feet were stuck. "The key and the lock will be reunited soon." She says while putting her hand on her heart. "What do you mean! Who are you!" I shout helplessly. "All in good time, Amu." She almost whispers. Her smile was the last thing I saw._

_End of Dream_

**No P.O.V**

The pinkette murmured in her sleep. Her charas were surrounding her all worried. "Amu-chan has been like this for some time now." "Shouldn't we wake her up, desu~?" "No I am pretty sure we should leave her like this." "I don't think we should."

Amu slowly opened her eyes. And she saw all her charas around her. "Girls what's wrong?" She asked sleepily, she sat up and yawned. "You were mumbling in your sleep." Said Dia. Amu was confused, had she really be talking in her sleep? "Oh, uh, what did I say?" she said half asleep. "You were saying 'Ikuto' over and over again." Says Dia. Amu stopped and thought. Ikuto, the holder of the dumpty key, herself holder of the lock. What about that other girl? She had white eyes and hair. She knew Amu's name, she was really pretty and why would Amu dream about her? She didn't know anyone girl with white hair and eyes.

"Amu-chan! You are spacing out again!" squeaked the pink chara. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about my dream." she says looking down. "You're dream with _Ikuto_." Said Miki smirking. Her face went red, Miki made it sound, dirty. "Miki! Sh-shut up! It was nothing like that!" She shouts in defence. "Nothing like what? I wasn't suggesting anything." She says coolly. Amu growls, crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks. All of them giggle at the pinkettes actions.

"Anyways. Time to get ready." She pushes the covers off her body and jumps out of her bed.

~~~A few minutes later~~~

"Perfect!" Says Amu checking herself in the mirror. Today she wore her hair differently. She had two pony tails that were over her shoulders and two purple x's on each of the pony tails. "Okay. Let's roll." She says going out of her bedroom door. "Morning, Ami! Papa! Mama!" says Amu running down the stairs. "Morning!" they say back. Amu grabs two pieces of toast and runs out the door. "Bye!" She shouts before closing the door. "Have a nice day!" They say in unision.

**Amu P.O.V**

"Bye!" I shout to my family, before closing the door. "Have a nice day!" They shout back. I smile and close the door. I stuff one piece of toast in my mouth and then I sprint down the path. Whenever I run, I feel happy, I am not sure why thought. I used to hate running in elementary. But since past experiences, running has now just become completely normal for me. I close my eyes while running, yes I may sound really stupid, but I won't run into a pole. But I managed to prove myself wrong.

"GAH!" I yelp as I smash into a body. Everything happens at once! I fall bum first, a piece of toast comes flying out my mouth and hand, my bag goes flying, my charas screaming in fear and I see a shocked TADASE-KUN! I am on my bum with my head down in complete and utter EMBARRASEMENT. I BET my panties flashed. I BET a probably knocked poor Tadase-kun out! I also BET that a piece of toast came flying out of my mouth and in to his face! Oh lord. I can feel my face getting hotter by the second.

I look up from the ground, and see a hand. I look up even further and see Tadase's face. "Um. Thanks." I say as he helps me up. "Amu, don't you ever do that again." He says trying to hold in his laughter. I bite my lip. Oh my god, this is too embarrassing. Before I even get to say what exactly what I was doing. He erupted with laughter. He was holding his stomach and laughing! "Amu, you scared me half to death." He says calming down. "You ran into me at such a speed." I exhale. At least he wasn't mad at me. "You were running a little too fast, desu~!" Says Su. "YEAH! Like we chara changed!" Shouted Ran. "We couldn't even keep up." Added Miki. "Hey! I think you are overreacting a little too much!" I shout back at them.

"Hey lets walk together." Says Tadase. I nod shyly. I pick up my bag and walk in silence, we haven't walked together in a really long time, so it was kind of awkward. "Hey, I like your hair today, it looks cute." I blush madly at his remark. "EH! Y- you think so! Well I guess it does look good! I-I mean! I was expecting some sort of comment like that. I chose it after all." I say stubbornly at the end.

"So how was your sleep?" He says back. "Well I-." I stop myself. I actually don't want to tell him about the dream. As much as I don't want to be rude. I just can't tell him, especially if half of it is about Ikuto. Why did Ikuto have to be in my dream anyway! He just comes out of nowhere sometimes! When you least expect it. He was there… I was finally holding him… He said goodbye again… Like he came back, but left. I look down as tears start to swell in my eyes. "Uh. I. Nothing happened. I had a good sleep." I say looking away. This dream is really starting to have effect on me. I just hope I can keep on going throughout the day without thinking about it.

~~~In homeroom~~~

I can't stop thinking about it! Argh! As much as I have tried to not think about it, it just keeps replaying over in my head! It obviously means something. So I put all the info together. The strange girl means something, why? Because I have never met her before! She also said something about the key and the lock. Ikuto has the key and I have the lock. She said they will be reunited again. So the key and the lock will become one? OR Ikuto will come back. But that is highly unlikely, thought it would be good. My dream was also tied to him; I swear I could almost smell him. I also started singing… Humpty Dumpty. Maybe I am just taking this dream to seriously! Yeah that's it!

"I am taking it too seriously." I say out aloud. "Taking what too seriously?" says Rima, eyeing me suspiciously. "Nothing!" I say back to her. "You walked into class in a complete daze, you have been staring out the window forever, you didn't even acknowledge Nagi when he came in! I think something is up." She has got me cornered, better confess. "Okay, I had this really weir-!" I was quickly interrupted, by Mrs. Kaede. "Alright, class!" She said cheerfully. Everyone immediately shut up, I guess because of what happened the other day, no one wants to get a beating from her. "Today we have a new student joining the school! Make her feel welcome!"

Everyone started talking. 'Is she pretty?' 'What colour hair does she have?' 'Is she smart?' Those kinds of questions went around the class, I guess they just want to gossip about someone new. "Okay everyone one! Please welcome, Hikari Akiko." Shouts Mrs. Kaede. She motions her hand to come in.

This 'Akiko' girl walked through the door. She had a nice posture, she was carrying a black and purple backpack on one shoulder, the uniform was neatly tucked in, hair neatly done up in a ponytail with no bangs out, she had black knee high socks, brown vibrant eyes and brown hair.

She turned around and smiled. She was actually really pretty, there was a slight blush on her cheeks. She was probably nervous, but she was really good at hiding it. Everyone all stared at her, 'I bet she lives in a mansion!' 'She looks ordinary to me.' 'She is kinda cute.' People whispered at the sight of her, she sheepishly grinned and rubbed her neck. "Would you like to say 'hello' Akiko?" said Mrs. Kaede impatiently. "Hi." She says simply. But people wanted to hear more. "I, um, I transferred here from another city because of… My father's job!" she says shyly. 'Oh! She is cute when she is shy!' 'I had to transfer because of my dad's job too.' 'I hope she will sit next to me.' I look at the empty sit on my right. Crap. She might sit next to me, in fact the seat has been empty since yesterday. It was like it as waiting for her. "Please sit down next to Hinamori Amu." God Dammit! I look over at her; she had a smirk on her face when Mrs. Kaede said my name. I blushed as I look at her chest, she had a bit of a bust.

She puts her bag down, looks at me and smiles. "So you're Amu?" She says, leaning her head on her hand. "Yeah I am." I say nervously. "And who are you guys?" She asks Rima and Nagi. "Fugisaki Nagikio." Says Nagi politely. "Mashiro Rima." Says Rima quickly. I look at my charas, they look at her with a gleam in their eyes, as if she were an angel. Even the other charas were looking at her with wide eyes. "What is it?" I whisper to them. "It's just there is something about her." Says Miki. "Does she have an egg?" I say. "No, it's. Something different." Says Ran. "We don't know what it is Desu~." Adds Su. Akiko looks at me again and smiles softly. "I am Tadase Hotori." Says Tadase speaking up. Akiko looks at him with a frown, then with disgust. "Did I even ask you?" she says rolling her eyes and scoffing.

I look at her with shock, the whole class does. No one has ever EVER blown off Tadase like that! Ok maybe I did when I first got Ran, Miki and Su. But this is different! She actually meant it! The whole class gaping at her. 'Did you hear what she said to Tadase-kun!' 'She was so rude!' 'It was kind of cool.' 'A shy girl like her not liking Tadase! Kinda hard to believe!' Tadase was looking at her with wide eyes. "Uh, erm, Akiko?" I ask shocked. "Yeah?" She says back. "Did you mean that?" I say. "Of course I did." She says simply folding her arms.

"Why?"

"Because I hate him?"

Oh. My. God. "HIKARI AKIKO **HATES **TADASE HOTORI!" Shouts the whole class. Uproar much! I have never met a girl who actually… HATES Tadase! I look at him. He was pretty much shell shocked. "Why do you hate him?!" Shouts a girl. "Because I have my reasons." She says shrugging. "You hardly know him!" Shouts another. I sweat drop, this is going to be a long day.

~~~ok skip classes, onto lunch!~~~

"Whoa! Seriously!" shouts Kukai. "Yep." I say. "She hates him, I don't know why though." I say shrugging, we were on the same lunch table as yesterday. "Did you ever do anything to her?" Asks Kukai. "No I haven't." Says Tadase. "She seems like a really polite girl, on the outside." He adds. "But maybe she secretly likes comedy!" Giggles Kusukusu. "Or is a real klutz like Amu-chan!" Cheers Ran. "Hey!" I say facing her angrily.

"She is way too hard to figure out." Says Rima drinking orange juice. "She is probably stuck up, or spoilt and a brat, or whiny like Yaya." She adds. "I don't think so." I say. "It is the opposite of her character, so it is a possibility." Says Nagi. I think about this, I hardly know her and what kind of character does she possess? Maybe I should get closer to her, she was really nice to me, like she was my friend, but cold to Tadase-kun. Should I trust her? After all we don't even know the person who purified the x egg in one blow. I sigh, all of this thinking and drama rushing into one, it's too much to take in!

"Amu-chan, you look stressed, is something the matter?" Says Nagihiko. "Uh, n-no! Nothing is wrong, I'm fine." I say shaking my hands. "You have been acting strange all day, stop being so secretive." Accuses Rima. "No, really it's ok! It's just. The beginning of middle school has gone off to a shaky start." I say sighing. "It hasn't been easy for all of us." I quickly turn my head around. I see Akiko standing there with her bag. "Hi, I've got really nowhere else to sit. So.." She says awkwardly. "YO! You must be Hikari!" Says Kukai enthusiastically, standing up. "Yeah, and you're Kukai." She says. I look at her for a few seconds, how did she know who Kukai was?

"I-I mean, well, I have heard about you, a few girls in my class were talking about, the oh-so famous Souma-kun!" she says quickly. "OH well you know, I wouldn't exactly call myself famous or anything!" he says laughing. She sits down next to me and starts eating sushi. It was awkward with Akiko here. I should try and talk to her and get to know her. She beats to me to it. "Whoa, Amu that looks really pretty." She says as she looks at the humpty lock. "Y-yeah, I wear it around my neck every day." I say. "Where did you get it from?" She says. "Um, a relative gave it to me." I say quickly. "Oh." She says disappointed. "So it's a lock. Right?" Geez, she doesn't stop talking.

"Yeah."

"So there is a key?"

"Yep."

"Where is it?"

Why does she want to know so much! Ok Amu go easy, she is new and she is trying to make friends. "I think I lost it." I say as I pretended to think. "Have you ever tried putting the key in the lock?" she says leaning her head on her hand. "No. I haven't." I know that was a lie. But I need her to stop asking questions! I am getting uncomfortable about this topic now. I look at the guys for help. They were too busy looking at their charas, they were just staring at Akiko with blank expressions. She is asking questions about me, but what about her?

"Ok, my turn." I say confidently. "So what is your background? Where do you come from?" I bet she will try and hide this from me! "I used to live in the country, until I moved to the city because of my dad's job." She says simply, that was too simple! I need more info! "What is your dad's job?"

"He is a president of a company."

"What company?"

"I can't remember the name."

"What elementary school did you go to?"

"A private one. I can't tell you." What's so private about an elementary school?

"What is your dream job?" She went red faced. Aha! I struck a nerve. "I-I don't really know. I am quite unsure." Another uncertain answer, dammit!

"Do you have any siblings?" I start to get annoyed.

She looks at me for a few seconds, then her bangs cover her eyes. "I don't have a-any siblings. I… wish I did though." Oh no. Did I make her upset? Please don't cry! "H-hey it's ok." I say trying to comfort her. "I'm ok! I'm fine!" she says looking up. Good, a quick recovery. "I am also only child. I sometimes wish I had a sister or brother." Says Rima quickly. Akiko smiles at her sympathetically. "I got five brothers! It's hard to handle them all!" Shouts Kukai. "I don't have any siblings." Says Tadase, Akiko looks at him blankly. "Whatever." She says.

"How about we all visit Yaya-chan and Kairi-kun." Suggets Nagi. "Oh, man! Do we have to?" Shouts Kukai. "Kukai! We have to visit them almost every day from now on!" I say. "Yeah, but not every day!" He exhales. "No, we don't have to all the time." I finish.

"I suspect you don't know who they are?" Says Nagi to Akiko. "Why, no I don't." She laughs. She is acting fishy. "Let's go." I say. I am pretty sure we are going to visit them every day, after all we still have to take care of Yaya, even though she has Kairi and Hikaru, you can never be too careful. We disappear into the trees and walk in silence.

"So you're Akiko?" Asks Yaya. We made it to the Royal Garden, and Yaya's face was in Akiko's. "Yes, I am Hikari Akiko." She says politely. Yaya's face turns into frustration as she looks at Akiko's chest. "How did you get them to be so big?" she says as she points to Akiko's breasts. My face goes red hot when Yaya said that, I look around and see Rima's eyes big, Kukai face palming, Nagi's face cringing and Tadase blushing like a tomato. "I-I didn't!" says Akiko stuttering. "A-ace! You don't need to do such silly things." Says Kairi as he pushes Yaya away. "I told you to call me Yaya!" she shouts in protest.

"I can call you that whenever I want. And why would you say that to our guest anyways!?" he says back.

"Because **Yaya **wanted to have a chest like Akiko-chi!" I sweatdrop, why Yaya, WHY?

"ACE! I would not approve of you having the same b-breast size as Hikari-sans!" he says as his face flushes.

"Don't you want me to a big chest?" she says in a baby voice.

"No." he says simply. I look at Yaya and she looks hurt. Why does Yaya want to have big breasts anyway? She sticks out her tongue at him, sits down and starts eating a candy of some sort. I sigh, glad that's over. Everyone sits down at the table and start to talk.

"So your dad moved here to work?" says Nagi making conversation. "Yeah, he is a boss for some big architect company." She says nodding. "What about your mother?" I say joining in. "She is in Europe, she is a fashion designer." I gap at her. So her family is kind of first class, like Lulu De Morcefs. She then gasps. "Oh, no! I think I left my back pack at the lunch table! I will be right back!" she gets up and runs.

I look at everyone, I then speak up. "Ok, first of all, I think she is fishy! I want to try and get closer to her, anyone else?" I say. "I want to find out as well, Temari and Rhythm said there is something strange about her." Says Nagi. "There is something about her, I could sense it." Says Musashi bowing his head. "We are going to have to get more answers from her, we have to get closer." Says Tadase, I nod my head and look at my charas. They were thinking deeply about the situation.

"I'm back." I hear a small voice say. I look over and see Hikaru carrying a basket. "Amu-chan." He says. I smile at him. "Yay! My snacks are here! Thank you Hikaru-kun!" pipes up Yaya. She grabs the basket from him, puts it on the table and opens it. There were cookies, cupcakes and donuts inside. "Yuiki-san. Do you mind if we share?" says Kairi. She looks at him and smiles. "Sure!" she shouts. We all take some of the snacks, Yaya was eating all of the food, Nagi and Kukai were talking about soccer strategies, Kusukusu and Ran were telling jokes and I was laughing the whole way through.

**Rima P.O.V**

I went to reach for another cookie, I put my hand into the basket and found another hand. I look up at the owner and find that it's none other than the cross-dresser himself. "Pardon me Rima." He says, I try not to roll my eyes. "You are pardoned." I say sarcastically. He just laughs at my words. "What is your favourite flavour cupcake?" He says. "Not telling." I say. He squeezes my hand and I flinch. "C'mon, tell me." He says. "No." I say persistently.

"Ok, I'll make you." He says. "You can't possibly make me tell yo-!" I was cut off by hands touching my ribs. He was tickling me! "HAHA! Nagi! Stop r-right now! Aha!" I try not to laugh uncontrollably. I look at Amu for some help, she just smirks at me! Thanks for the help! "Tell me then I will stop!" he says laughing to. "OK! Ok! I will!" I say surrendering. He lets go and smiles. I smirk, what a fool. I then pounce, and the tickle him in the ribs! "AH! R-Rima chan! S-stop!" he can't stop laughing as I smile with glee. "It's payback!" I say grinning. I tickle him some more, then let go.

"Thanks." He says catching his breath. He puts his hand in the basket, and gets out a cupcake. "But I didn't tell you what flavour I like?" I say confused. "You don't have to." He says. He gives me a caramel cupcake, which is my favourite flavour! "How did you know?" I say suspiciously. "It's the colour of your eyes." He says winking, I touch my cheeks. I almost blushed. ALMOST blushed. "Thanks Nagi." I say looking down. "It's ok." He says walking away. I take a bite into the cupcake and smile.

**Amu P.O.V**

I laugh some more as I hear one of Ran's jokes, I didn't know she had really good ones! I hear laughter and look over at Rima. She was been tickled by Nagi! She looks at me for help, I just smirk. She looks outraged but happy. I then hear panting and running footsteps, and look over at the entrance. I see Akiko rush in! My eyes widen as she looked surprised. She pants trying to catch her breath, her purple backpack in hand. Her eyes go wide. "Hey!" She says and catches everyone's attention. "You have food and forgot to invite me!" she says laughing. Yaya runs over to her and gives her the basket. "Here you go! Have some!" Akiko's eyes gleam and her cheeks go rosy. "Gee! Thanks!" she says as she stuffs the food into her mouth. I had no idea Akiko was like this! She runs over to me and laughs.

I smile back at her. She isn't so bad, maybe I can trust her. She then stops laughing and looks behind me. She freezes on the spot and her eyes go huge. I look over behind me and see Hikaru staring back at her. She looked at him for a long time. "Akiko? What's wrong?" I say. "N-nothing, it's just Hikaru he…" I look at her sternly. How the hell did she know did know Hikaru's name?! She realizes that I am staring at her weirdly. "I- I mean." She says nervously backing up. "How did you know who Hikaru was?" I say. "H-he just looks like someone I know is all!" she says darting her eyes around. I scoff and turn away 'cool and spicy' like.

"Something is definitely up with her." I say in a low voice to the guys. "Maybe we should do a test." Says Kiseki. "Like what?" I ask. "We think she can see guardian characters, but is pretending not to." Says Daichi. "Why would she be pretending not to?" asks Rima. "We don't know, but Pepe said she would volunteer." Says Miki. "Ok." I say slowly. Pepe fly's up to Akiko's eyes. "Ahem." She begins. "DDDEEECCCHHHUUU~~~!" She screeches. Pepe looks stunned when Akiko doesn't do anything. Pepe does a dance, whinges like a baby, screams some more, but gives up. "I give up dechu~." She says tiredly. I look at Akiko's eyes carefully, her eyes dart to where Pepe is floating! "AHA!" I shout and point at her. "What do you mean 'aha' Amu?" says Akiko nervously.

"Akiko, do you have something to tell us?" says Rima. "No. I don't." says Akiko. "Listen you can tell us anything, we are your friends." Says Kukai calmly. "I am not allowed to say anything." She says taking a step back. "What do you know?" says Nagi. "More than you think." She seethes.

"Amu-chan! X-egg!" shouts Miki. Oh, no not now! "X-egg!?" shouts Akiko. I look at her in disbelief. "You can see guardian characters!?" I shout. I look at her with wide eyes, why would she be hiding this from us?! "Amu let's go!" Shouts Rima. We run out of the royal garden and see the x-egg. "I will transform!" I shout. "Wait!" shouts Akiko. "There is a strange energy to it!" She shouts. She can sense these things too! "She is right! It's different this time, it's darker." Says Dia worriedly. "It probably because I am here." Says Akiko. I look at her with shock. "What?! You better explain yourself later!" I say to her. "Just hurry up and transform!" she barks back at me.

**(A/N I had to change watashi no kokoro to my heart own heart unlock)**

"My own heart! Unlock! Charatcer transformation! Amulet heart!"

I jump up into the air towards the x egg getting ready to attack. "Amu-chan, be careful! It's seems more powerful now!" echoes Ran. The x-egg unleashes it's power. I summon my pink pompoms and protect myself. "Murrey! Murrey!" it shouts in disapproval. It then attacks everyone else! "Everyone!" I shout.

Before anyone could do anything. A flash of white light surrounded everyone! I look more closely, and see that Akiko put a force field of white light around herself and everyone else! What the hell! How does she do that! It's like magic! Everyone is gaping at her incredulously. "Amu-chan! Stop staring and hurry up!" she shouts, I nod my head. "Heart Rod!" I shout. "Spiral heart!" I throw my heart rod at the x-egg, the x-egg dodges it skilfully. "No!" I yell, I catch my heart rod, I jump onto Seiyo elementary building and I do it one more time. "SPIRAL HEART!" I throw me heart rod with full force, the sparkles from the heart rod capture it. "Ok!" I shout.

"Negative heart! Lock on! Open heart!" "MURREY!" the x-egg shouts one last time. I jump down from the building and undo the transformation. "Akiko." I say sharply to her. "You have got some explaining to do." I say, she exhales and nods. We all start to walk to the royal garden, Akiko walks ahead and I stay back with the guys. "Guys what happened down here?" I say. "Right when the x-egg was going to attack us, Akiko jumped in front and a white light came out of her hands, and she made a shield around us." Says Tadase, I nod and start to walk faster, I then feel I tug on my shirt. I turn around and see Hikaru, I bend down to his height.

"What's wrong?" I say to him. He gets out his egg. "When that girl was staring at me, the egg started to move and it got warmer." He says seriously. "But when she looked away, it went back to normal." I look at him with wide eyes. Why would his egg do that? Has she got some kind of connection with his egg? In fact she has a connection with all guardian characters. "What do we do now?" he says worriedly. "We go inside and Akiko will explain, we just have to wait." I say. I get up and walk over to the royal garden, Akiko better explain herself, I sure would like to know what's going.

**Magical girl4: MWUHAHAHAHAHAH I left you guys on a cliffy! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! BTW Akiko will be a main character in this series, NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER because we all know that's Amu** **;)**

Akiko: Can I tell them what I am?

**Magical girl4: NO! You guys can write down what you think Akiko is ;)**

Rima: You are so MEAN!

**Magical girl4: Oh shizzle! She is going to kill me! Anyways hope you liked the RIMAHIKO fluff, it was short but oh well.**

Rima: I hate you! After I said I hate Nagihiko! You just had to write that down didn't you!

Kairi: And why exactly did you have to put Yaya wanting to have bigger breasts?

**Magical girl4: (shrugs) I don't know?**

Hikaru: And why did my egg move?

Amu: Why did you make me knock over Tadase-kun!

**Magical girl4: SHUT UP! It will be explained in the next chapter!**

Tadase: And why does Akiko hate me?

**Magical girl4: I SAID SHUT THE F*** UP! (SLAPS TADASE ON THE FACE)**

Amu: (Gasps and runs over to Tadase) OH TADASE are you ok?! (hugs Tadase)

Tadase: (Grins) Best day… Of… my life

Ikuto: (Walks in) yeah ok guys I am ba-! (sees tadase and Amu hugging) (Gasps and runs over to Magi) Uh Magi what happened?

**Magical girl4: (Sips tea) oh you know the usual, I b**** slapped Tadase on the face, and now Amu is hugging him because of pity.**

Ikuto: (gasps) QUICK! Slap me in the face!

**Magical girl4: OK whatever you say (Raises hand but stops) OH IKUTO I CAN'T SLAP YOU!**

Akiko: Here let me do it *THWACK!*

**(there is a big red mark on Ikuto's left cheek, it turns purple)**

Ikuto fangirls: IKUTO-KUN! WE WILL HUG YOU!

Ikuto: Wha? Wait NO-! (Is pushed over by Tsunami of fangirls)

Yoru: Ikuto nya~! I will save you nya~! (Fly's over to crowd of fangirls) (Yoru's fangirls come into view)

Yoru fangirls: YORU YOU ARE SO KAWAII~!

Yoru: Huh? (turns head and sees running fangirls) NNNYYYAAA~! (Is also pushed over by Tsunami of fangirls)

SC gang: (sweatdrop)Magi-chan: Thank you Chloe! Dreamer Girl 22! And Jewel of the Dark for reviewing! Please read&review!

**Let's see what the characters of this chapter think of the fanfic so far!**

**Ikuto: very satisfied, I got to kiss Amu on the forehead! (squeals)**

**0.o**

**Amu: T.T I knocked over Tadase-kun! I am so embarrassed! Why magi! WHY?!**

**I thought it was funny?**

**Amu: You are the devil!**

**Sorry?**

**Tadase: NO seriously why does Akiko hate me? I never did anything?**

**Don't worry! She will become nicer and open up and junk.**

**Tadase: What do you mean open up?**

**Your time is up! NEXT!**

**Rima: (pissed off)**

***sigh* to I have to go through with this?**

**Akiko: Yeah, I feel like I got a lot of power now**

**Yeah yeah shut up**

**Nagi: why the… um Rimahiko thing?**

**Because I felt like it ok!**

**Kukai: I have got nothing to say**

**Yaya: 0/0 why did I have to say I want a chest like Akiko-chi?**

**Because!**

**Hikaru: When will my egg hatch!**

**SOON, CHILD! SOON!**

**Kairi: Now can I talk?**

**Yup**

**Kairi: I did not like the Ace's behaviour this time**

**All because you actually WANTED for her to have a bust!**

**Kairi: *Blushes* Wha-! NO! Th-that's absurd!**

**That's all for now! Magical girl4 OUT! BYE ;) **


	4. The prophecy

**Magical girl4: Hehe… God I suck T.T**

Amu: What's the matter? Why aren't your usual self?

**Magical girl4: I need to make some improvements… Jewel of the dark. Thank you for critiquing! I am going to make Akiko less perfect.**

Akiko: WHAT?! B-but I can't be less perfect! Because I am a-!

**Magical girl4: (Covers Akiko's mouth) you idiot! You were about to give away what you were! And because Akiko is a …. I feel like I need to make her kind of perfect on the outside, but she will eventually open up and we will see her inner character.**

Rima: Can you just hurry up? I am dying to know what Akiko is.

**Magical girl4: Ok, ok fine. Rima are you still mad at me?**

Rima: Let's just say that, you are lucky to be alive.

**Magical girl4: Ok, thanks for letting me live! X)**

Kukai: Disclamer! Magical girl4 does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! She only owns the plot for this fanfic.

Ikuto: =_=

**Magical girl4: What's the matter with you?**

Ikuto: Ok I am just putting it out there. Why haven't I come in yet?

**Magical girl4: Oh my god! Just shut up Ikuto! You want all the attention.**

Ikuto: No I don't! Besides the little king bitch is getting all the time with Amu and not me!

Tadase: Am I a bitch? 0_0

**Magical girl4: What did you say Ikuto?**

Nagihiko: Oh shi-! I mean, shmiddle poops! Ikuto, run!

Ikuto: Why?

**Magical girl4: You swore Ikuto…**

Ikuto: So? You swore last chapter.

**Magcial girl4: THAT'S BECAUSE I AM QUEEN OF THIS FANFIC! MWUHAHAHAHA!**

Ikuto: Crazy ass…

**Magical girl4: I SAID, NO FUCKING SWEARING!**

_**Just putting it out there that the first part of this chapter contains A LOT of explaining and important information! Read every bit of it!**_

Chapter 4

The Prophecy

**Akiko P.O.V**

God dammit! Why? Why now of all times? Why do I have to tell them now?! Though it could have been worse if to tell them later, they are a smart bunch after all, well some of them. But they were bound to figure out sooner or later. I remember Zen telling me that I should tell them right away, but you know, what's the fun when you can't stir the pot a little? I laugh to myself, and look behind me. Hikaru is talking to Amu, probably about what happened. Ugh, why did I have to be an idiot and give myself away? I can never keep my big mouth shut.

I made my way to the Royal Garden, I don't know what's going to happen. They might think I am crazy, but considering the fact what I did a few minutes ago, they probably have to rethink it. Besides, they're the ones with little floating people that come out of eggs hanging around them. I don't know what I am going to have to say! Relax, go easy, you are worrying to much you stupid worry wart! I sigh, this is gonna be hard to say.

**Amu P.O.V**

I watch her every move, she walks in the Royal garden slowly. We all make our way in, we each grab a seat and sit down waiting for an explanation.

Akiko just bites her lip and uncomfortably shuffles around in her sit. "We are waiting you know." Says Rima harshly. Akiko flinches but regains her posture.

"What do you want first? Who I am? Or why I am here?" She says firmly. "Let's go with who you are first." Says Tadase. "Fine." She says hardly.

**No P.O.V**

"I am… The princess of the light, or dream land, I originally have white length waste hair and white eyes. The light is my guide, I take orders from him… I call him Zen. My powers are based on purification, that's why that x-egg was purified like that the other day." The Royal Garden and its company stood still, like time froze.

Everyone was shocked. Nothing but silence filled the room. "I am connected with guardian characters, me and Zen rule over dream land. Dream land is basically where guardian characters are born or made. When someone makes a wish, their prayers are sent up to dream land and guardian characters are made. I myself do not have a hearts egg, since it is impossible to have a hearts egg if you are a royalty of the dream land."

"That's why my presence stunned all of your guardian characters. They could feel the connection I had with them." Akiko's brown eyes scanned the area, looking at everyone, she closed her eyes and put her head down. Amu's eyes were wide as she processed the information, the girl she had in her dream… it was Akiko. Amu's head was buzzing around with questions, Akiko said in the dream that the key and the lock will be reunited, what does that mean?

"Why are you here then?" said Kukai shakily. Akiko opened her eyes again. "I am here because of… the embryo." Everyone slightly gasps, the embryo… Everyone thought it was gone, but does it still exist? "Why do you want it?" says Kairi pushing up his glasses. "The embryo is more than a wish granter, it is the egg of light and dreams, and it belongs in the dream land, not the human world."

"The embryo was made specifically for the dream land, it helps children grant their wishes and achieve who they want to be, but if the embryo continues to be in the human world, guardian characters may never be born again." Silence… "Why is it the human world in the first place?" shouts a kingly chara growing angry.

"Because it was stolen… By the darkness." She says frowning. "When there is light, there is darkness. The two have to balance each other out. But the darkness, who we call Aku, became greedy. He wanted more power, and he eventually took the embryo. Aku is in control of x-eggs, he wanted them to be more powerful. With the embryo he wanted to work on an experiment, the embryo also harnesses the power of life. So Aku created life, and he created a boy, his title is prince of darkness. I don't know what he looks like or his name, but I will sense him if I see him. The embryo eventually escaped Aku's grasp, so the prince of darkness was unfinished somehow. The embryo fled to the human world thinking that it would be safe, but it was wrong."

"This lonely egg wanted somewhere to go, it wanted to be loved. The egg eventually found someone with an empty soul." Said Akiko trailing off at the end, she turns her head to Hikaru and frowns. "But the embryo wasn't Hikaru's egg. The embryo simply made a duplicate of it-self, and went to Hikaru. When the duplicate went into Hikaru, it immediately became his hearts egg." The little boy got out his egg and put it on the table. Akiko lightly smiled at him and turned her head to everyone.

"The real embryo is still out there somewhere, we have to find it. But we can't now, we have to wait until Hikaru's egg hatches." finishes Akiko. "Why do we have to wait until Hikaru's egg hatches?" asked Yaya. "Because Hikaru is the key to luring out the embryo." There were many frowns received from the guardians and ex guardians. "Ok, let me explain. Hikaru still is a part of the embryo, since it went into him, they are connected. Hikaru will be able to lure it out by simply transforming with his guardian character." There were nods all around the room.

"Speaking about key's. Amu." Amu was surprised to hear her name called. "Y-yes?" she stutters nervously. "You also have a big role in this. Heck, you may be the centre of this all." Says Akiko smirking. "You. Amu, you are special, the girl with four guardian characters, the holder of the humpty lock. Amu do you know why you have the humpty lock?" Amu took off the humpty lock and put it on the table. "Um, because the founding King said 'whoever has three guardian eggs, give them the humpty lock'?" she says, Akiko nods. "Yes, and Amu, you had three guardian eggs, now you have four. It was as it was meant to be, you are the chosen one. I know that may sound weird, but it's true." Amu was a little shocked, she was chosen?

"There was the prophecy, 'Someday, someone special with three guardian eggs will appear.' That was you. The humpty lock was made by the supernatural creatures of the dream land, it was sent down to earth, to find you Amu. As well as the key that goes with it." Amu gasps, Ikuto has the key. "Amu, when the humpty lock and the dumpty key came in contact, there was a large amount of energy and pure light coming from the area. There was an even larger amount of energy when you transformed into Amulet Fortune. Do you know why you became Amulet Fortune?" she says smiling. Amu had to think about this, she didn't really know the reason why she did, but she remembers she did when she hugged Ikuto.

"No. I don't." she says quietly. "The answer is love Amu-chan, love is why you transformed into Amulet Fortune." Amu looks up in surprise, love? There is no way that she loved Ikuto enough to transform?! There must be some other reason! "The key and the lock were made for each other, as for you and Ikuto." Amu gaped. "W-what?! No way! Ikuto and I weren't made for each other!" she shouts in embarrassment, Akiko just smirks. "But the dumpty key is Ikuto's, the humpty lock is yours, that's why you are supposed to be together." Amu stood up angrily. "No, Akiko. That's not the case, it can't be it. I don't love him." She says crossing her arms. "Oh yeah?" says Akiko standing up and also crossing her arms. "Ikuto said he loved you. Didn't he?" Amu blushed at her remark, she then frowned. "How the hell did you know who Ikuto was? And how did you that he said he l-loved m-me?" Akiko rolled her eyes. "Why do you think? I know pretty much everything until now." Amu fumed. "Whatever, it's not happening." She says.

"Listen." says Akiko putting her hands on her hips. "The humpty lock and dumpty key were made for a reason, so they can unlock the secrets within. Amu, the embryo is tied to you and Ikuto as well. The strongest power we have, is your love. As crazy as it may sound, it's true, the last thing that we need to get the embryo is for you and Ikuto to be in love." Amu couldn't believe what she was hearing, w-why? Why did that have to be it?

"And then this idiot over here." says Akiko turning to look at Tadase. "You just had to get in the way, didn't you?" She says with fire in her eyes. Tadase was backing up nervously. "You had to get in the way and stuff it all up?" She was getting closer to Tadase, he got out of his chair and started to walk backwards. "I really don't know what I did." She growls at this.

Everyone was confused at Akiko's actions, why was she acting like this? "Akiko, what are you doing?" says Amu. "Can't you see I am on a rant?" she says exhaling. "Why do you hate Tadase?" says Rima. "He is the only thing getting in the way of Amu and Ikuto." Everyone was a little taken back by this, they didn't know she was serious.

"Tadase cannot come in contact with Amu anymore, not even talk to her." Everyone thought she was a little serious with this whole thing, but she knew what was happening, they had no choice but to follow her.

~~~ In class~~~

Everyone was in class, sitting quietly doing the work. There were a few whispers going around the class, if you could listen close enough, you can hear what the students are whispering about. Amu decided to do just that, she would listen a little, just a little. "Did you see Hikari-san sitting with the ex-guardians today?" "No, I didn't." "Wow, she is amazing. How did she make friends with them so fast?" _pfft, if only they knew, _Amu thought. She looks out the window, was everything Akiko said true? Why would she lie anyways? There is a lot of things she didn't know about her, even though she told everyone about herself, Amu thought there was something more. She wanted to get closer, Amu looked to her right to look to look at Akiko, she thought she would probably be doing work, but Amu found her to be sleeping on her desk.

Amu grabbed a piece of paper and flung it at Akiko. The piece of paper smacked her right in the face, Slam dunk! But the results were poor, Amu received a murmur from the sleeping Akiko.

"Quite the problem, desu~." says Su shaking her head.

"Amu-chan! You can do it!" cheered Ran.

"Ok, I am going in." says Amu bravely, she grabbed her pencil and extended her arm. The pencil poked Akiko lightly, nothing. She tried harder this time, still nothing. "Ok." says Amu flipping the pencil to the sharp end, this time she stabbed her.

In a flash, Akiko lifted her head, grabbed the pencil and snapped it. She threw the two pencil parts back at Amu with I hiss, she put her head down on the desk, and went back to her snooze. Amu was left stunned, she then sweat dropped. Sigh, class was no fun at all.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kaede. May I use the bathroom?" says Tadase putting up his hand. "Yes, of course." She says. Tadase walks out of the room, Akiko's eyes following his every move. "Miss, can I use the bathroom too?" says Akiko putting up her hand. "Ok, be quick." Akiko grins. "Perfect." she says. Akiko jumps out of her seat and runs out the door.

Quietly, ever so softly, footsteps followed Tadase Hotori down the hall ways. Tadase looked behind him to see if anyone was there, no one. He shrugs it off, and keeps on walking. Suddenly a hand grabs him from behind and pushes him into the locker! "Gah!" he yelps. Brown orbs staring at him in complete determination. Akiko's face was inches away from his, her hand on the collar of his shirt, and his face in shock. "What are doing?" he says almost shouting. "You swear that you will never ever stuff up any chances with Amu being with Ikuto."

Tadase couldn't believe his ears. Why on earth did he have to go through with this again? "Y-yes I swear." He says his voice almost shaking. Crap! Why did he leave Kiseki in the class room? "Well guess what, I don't believe you." She says smugly. "What?! Why do you insist on this?" He says getting angry. "Because, the universe intended it to be, Amu and Ikuto were meant to be together. And I can't let you get in the way of things." She says smirking. "Guess I will have to prevent that." She says.

She closes her eyes, she then opens them and they were completely white, no pupils or anything. Her face starts to get closer to Tadase's, he is terrified, but he starts to fall into a trance. Her eyes go wide, and Tadase's eyes start to go white. A bit more closer, and then…!

"Gah. Crap. So close." She said pulling away. Tadase fell to the ground panting, what was that?! "What did you try and do to me?" he says standing up. "You don't need to worry about that!" she says shouting, a bit of pink was on her cheeks. "No seriously, why did you do that?" she crosses her arms, sticks out her tongue and turns around. Tadase sighed; he had no time for this. "Your eyes went completely white. You were using your powers on me, weren't you?"

"Yeah." She says walking away. "Why?" he says calling after her. "I tried to out you into a trance ok!" she said facing back at him. "So you would listen to me and not like Amu again! But it failed, so I stopped it!" she said with a red face. Why was she embarrassed about it? She walks off back to class again, she is one strange girl.

Akiko walks back into class and sits down. "What happened? You were gone for a long time." says Amu to Akiko. "Nothing." She says rolling her eyes. Amu is going to have to try harder to get to know her, for now Amu has to stand close.

**Magical girl: ~sigh~ sorry for the really short chapter. This chapter was about the back story I guess, another side of Akiko and a bit of something happening with her and Tadase.**

Akiko: You are so EVIL!

Rima: Tell me about it.

**Magical girl4: I really hope everything makes sense now.**

Hikaru: Now I understand. When will my egg hatch?

**Magical girl4: Shut up.**

Ikuto: XD XD XD I am so happy! Me and Amu **were** meant for each other!

Amu: Hey don't get so excited baka!

**Magical girl4: Everything is folding out perfectly ~ Evil laugh~ Oh, and Ikuto you said 'me and Amu' it is actually 'Amu and I'.**

Ikuto: Whatever…

Tadase: Everyone! Please read & review! It would be much appreciated, thank you for reading!

**Magical girl4: Yeah, what he said. **

**Let's see what the characters of this chapter think of the story so far!**

**Nagihiko: I think the story has taken an interesting turn, I really like it.**

**Kukai: What Fujisaki said.**

**Kairi: Sooo, are Yuiki-san and I going to be a couple?**

**Yes**

**Kairi: Why?**

**Because you are cute together**

**Kairi: How?! We are not compatible! We are completely different!**

**Haven't you heard 'Opposites attract'? **

**Kairi: But that's not always the case!**

**Yeah it is, just look at Nagi and Rima**

**Nagi and Rima: What? 0_0**

**-.-'**

**Yaya: Yaya and Kairi are-**

**Kairi and I**

**Yaya: Kairi and Yaya are just friends!**

**Yeah, yeah whatever**

**Tadase: A-are me and Akiko-**

**Akiko: Shut your stupid mouth! (Punches Tadase)**

**Amu: TADASE! What the hell Akiko?!**

**Hikaru: I am surrounded by Neanderthals...**

**That's all we got time for! BYE! ;)**


	5. Phone numbers and familiar faces

**Magical girl4: ;_;**

Amu: What's wrong this time?

**Magical girl4: I was just reading some old Shugo Shara fanfictions, they seem so good! Yet they were never continued. And the ones that were amazing ended T.T .They will never be re-covered! (Blabs like a baby) **

Ikuto: You are so… what's the word?

Rima: Evil?

Akiko: Dramatic?

Nagihiko: Nostalgic?

Ikuto: That's it! Nostalgic is the word!

**Magical girl4: No, I don't think that's it. I am just really depressed. ~exhale~ and I thought about it some more, which made me only more depressed. Well! Some people have to move on in life! ;D**

Ikuto: What the frick?! You were just depressed two seconds ago!

**Magical girl4: Yeah, but writing this makes me happy!**

Akiko: Mood swing much…

**Magical girl4: Hey! Shut up! You're one to talk!**

Utau: Magical girl4 does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Does this even matter anyways?

**Magical girl4: Of course it does! It's the disclaimer for Christs sake!**

Utau: Yeah, yeah fine.

Amu: Magical girl4 is bringing you the next chapter of Shugo Chara! Middle School! Enjoy reading!

**Magical girl4: Hey! That's my line!**

Chapter 5

Phone numbers and familiar faces

**No P.O.V**

"Ok! Today we have a full team! No one is away, and I expect everyone to keep up the good work!" It was business as usual in the Royal Garden, everyone was laying around, eating candy or actually doing work. And Akiko was shouting like she was some dictator.

Three days has gone by without anything exciting happening, the school days are going along normally with such a bore. The tapping of pencils and humming's of glee filled the dry air. _At least we have something going on since Easter is gone, _thought Amu, _Even though the situation is somewhat dangerous, we still have something to do. _The pinkette smiled lightly at this and laid back her head.

"We still don't have enough people though." said Akiko pondering. The little girl with such confidence stepped onto the table of the Royal Garden. "Attention!" she says with a goofy grin. Everyone just stares at the brunette.

"We have to recruit more people. The battle against Aku will be bigger than we thought." She says crossing her arms.

"You didn't tell us about going against something that's bigger than us!" shouted Kairi in protest.

Akiko sheepishly grinned and rubbed her neck. "Kinda forgot about that part." Everyone just sweatdrops, this is goofy character is way different to the nice and polite one. "Aku still wants the embryo, so if we come across it, we might have to battle the darkness." She says exhaling.

There was that weird silence again, the same one when Akiko said that she was the princess of light. It happens every time now, when someone mentions something about it. No one knows what to say anymore, no one knows what to expect anymore. It's all very new to them, they just need some time to let it sink in.

"So Hikaru! What's the progress with that egg?!" she says Yaya breaking the silence. He looks away. "No, nothing has happened to it yet." He says quietly. "Ya know Hikaru." says Akiko jumping off from the table. "I can see right through people. It's part of my powers." She says bending down to his height and staring directly into his eyes. Her eyes widened, then her face was confused, then she smiled softly.

"I see." She says standing up.

"What?! What is it?!" squeaks Yaya excitedly.

"Don't worry." She says shaking her head. Yaya gasps, then there was fire in her eyes.

"Tell Yaya! Tell Yaya now! Yaya wants to know!" Akiko giggles at her actions.

"No, I can't do that." Yaya starts stomping her foot and yelling, she runs up to Kairi and starts shaking him. "Kairi! Akiko-chi, won't tell Yaya!" He looks shocked and then sighs. "A-, I mean Yaya. Hikari-san doesn't want to tell you, and you have to respect that." She frowns, but her face softens. She sits back down crossing her arms.

Amu smiles at Yaya, and out if the corner of her eye, she sees Akiko smiling at her. Amu turns her head fully at her. "Akiko, what is it?" she asks. Akiko looked surprised that the pinkette had spotted her out. "No, nothing." She says smiling.

With all her strength, Amu finally had the courage to ask Akiko something for about three days now. She stood up, and walked towards her. "Um, Akiko, I have been meaning to tell you something for a while." said Amu looking down. Akiko looked surprised. "Really? I have too!" she said happily.

Amu was relieved. "Good, I was not confident about this so." Akiko bit her lip, maybe she was not that confident either about this. "Could I have your number?" asked Amu.

Akiko was a little taken back by this, she didn't know what to say. "Y-yeah! Ok, sure!" she said with a bit of pink, Akiko thought she was going to say something different entirely. No one has asked her to give them her number, she was never used to this, she never had any real friends.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." says Amu putting down the number. "But Amu, why?" said Akiko frowning.

"I guess. I wanted to get to know you better, since we are going to be working together, I want to know everything I can about you." she said grinning.

"Amu." said Akiko soflty.

"Let's do the best we can together, ok." said Amu smiling. Akiko grinned. "Yeah!" she laughed. Amu was getting closer faster than she expected, she was starting to befriend her and let her open up. After all Amu had always wanted to be that sort of character.

**Hikaru P.O.V**

The girl stared at me with those vibrant brown eyes, there was a glimmer of hope in them, and she smiled. She knew.

"I see." She says. Yuiki-san ran up to her eagerly. She wouldn't tell, right?

"Don't worry." She says to Yuiki-san. Why didn't she tell her? She would tell them right away. She said she can see through people, does she understand?

I frown. I will have to keep quiet about it now. I slowly back up back into my chair and see the scene play in front of me. Hinamori-san and Hikari-san were talking. Then I felt a presence behind me.

"Can I come out now?" says a small voice.

"No." I say sharply. "You would just make a scene."

"You shouldn't be ashamed ya know." It says back quietly. "I am not. I need more time." I say back.

"Fine. But not too long, kay?"

I sigh. "Ok."

~~~Time skip~~~

**Amu P.O.V**

I look at the clock, 5:30. Damn, it's taking forever for mama to finish dinner. Ok, I'll have one more snack.

I get out of my bed, and go to the door. "Amu-chan, what is it?" says Ran. "I am going to go downstairs, I am not leaving or anything." I say quietly. "Oh. Ok." She says sleepily.

I open the door and make a dash for the stairs. "Hey, mama, how long is it going to be for dinner." I say as I get downstairs. "Not long honey, are you hungry?" she says thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah totally." I say clutching my stomach. "Well you are just going to have to wait a bit more." She says turning around.

I sigh. Looks like I am going to have to be sneaky. _Stealth mode activated. _I go over to my left towards the fridge, quietly ever so gently I open the door to the fridge. It squeaks.

Crap! I look over at mama…. The coast is clear. I exhale, that was close.

I look into the fridge. Fruit, soup, pizza… Chocolate bar!

Score.

I grab the bar, and turn around, _ding ding DING! _"Ah!" I yelp. It was my phone! "Amu-chan, what was that?" says mama. "Oh, erm. My phone! I got a message!" I say laughing, I run up stairs and into my bedroom, and SLAM the door. THAT was close.

"Amu! Desu~!" squeaks Su. "Sorry." I say walking over to my bed. "You scared us!" says Ran. "Yeah well, at least I got this." I say grabbing out the chocolate bar. "Then this thing here!" I say annoyed grabbing out my phone. "It just had to go off!" I say flopping down onto my bed and stuffing the chocolate bar into my face. "Might as well check what message I got." I look into my inbox and nearly choke on my chocolate!

'_You got one message from Akiko.' _It read. "I got a message from Akiko!" I say sitting up. "One minute she is annoyed, next minute she is shocked." Says Miki shaking her head, I restrain myself from shouting at her. "Might as well read it." I say opening it.

'_Um, hey Amu. I had to write this message like three times, and I didn't know how to text a message properly and all. But hey! I got it sent. So I just wanted to say, meet me at the west park at 9:30am tomorrow, there is a surprise waiting for you there.'_

_Akiko_

**Akiko P.O.V**

~Yesterday~

"What do you mean you can't?!" I grip the cell phone tightly as I stand in the alleyway, I am leaning against the cold wall and looking up at the dark sky.

"_I just can't ok."_ Said the voice calmly, this only made me angrier.

"Well why not?! Idiot! I thought you were going to be ok with this! Heck even more than ok!" I shout into the phone.

"_Listen, what do you think I would say? I don't even know you. OR what you look like! How I am just going to rock up thinking everything is going to be just fine?!"_

I open my mouth to say something, but shut it quickly.

"_Sorry, I just. I don't know. What were you saying about Utau?"_

"She will be part of this too. Just tell her I am coming."

"_Fine."_

"You know what time and place right?"

"_Yeah."_

"Ok, bye." There was silence, then he hung up. I shut the phone and started to walk out the alleyway.

Idiot, why couldn't he just say yes to seal the deal? No, it just had to be complicated. Well I am sure it's fine now, everything is going smoothly, nothing and no one will muck it up, not even blondie. Amu will be happy, I am sure of it.

**Amu P.O.V**

~Present time~

"GO GO AMU-CHAN! YOU CAN DO IT! JUST BELIEVE YOU-… uh… erm CAN!" shouts a peppy Ran. "Ahh! I am in this situation again!" Why do I always have to be late?! Dia passes me a white x clip.

"Thanks." I say putting my hair together

"It's ok." She says floating away.

"Amu it's almost 9:30." says Miki. "Well I am already done!" I say exhaling and looking at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a dark blue choker, a dark blue skirt with a white belt, black long socks and dark blue converse and white x clips done up with twin mini pigtails.

I run down the stairs. "Bye everyone!" I shout zooming past them all. "Amu, are you going on a date?!" shouts dad. "Wha?! No! I am going to see a friend!" I shout in defence.

"Is that friend a boy?!" he says on the verge of tears.

"Amu nee-chan has a boyfriend!" shouts Ami. "I DO NOT!" I say running out the door. I look at my watch, five more minutes! I can make it! I can make it!

I go into the left street, I run up the hill, go past the flower shop, over the bridge, turn right, go through the alleyway and enter the park. I catch my breath and lean against a wall.

"Wow, that… was exhilarating." I say half laughing. "Amu-chan, slow down and catch your breath desu~!" exclaimed Su. "We should have chara changed." says Ran. "No, I don't think we needed to." I say holding my chest and feel my heart thumping hard. I finally catch my breath after what seemed a minute. I get up from the wall and look around the park.

"Where do you think she is?" I say walking along the path. "Can you feel her presence or something?"

"Um… No." says Ran.

"I've got nothing." Shrugs Miki.

"No, I can't feel anything." finishes Su.

"What about you Dia?" I say turning to the yellow chara. "I got something. I can feel her radiance." She says quietly. "Which way?" I say looking around. "Keep on following the path." She says. "Ok."

The path went on for a long time, it was like it would never stop. I passed a few people on the park benches and play set, but I didn't see Akiko anywhere, how hard is it to find a brunette with brown eyes? Wait. Never mind, it's pretty hard.

"What now? This place is huge." I say biting my lip. "Turn left." She says. I make a left into the trees. "I am starting to feel her now!" shouts Ran. "Yeah, me too." says Miki. I go deeper into the forest. I was about to give up, until we a came across a beautiful area.

The sun shined along the wet grass which made it shine like jewels, innocent daisies grew among the soil, and there was a large log put in place supposedly for sitting down, if you stood still enough you could hear birds calling and feel the wind blowing gently along your skin.

"Is this it?" I say almost whispering taking in the clearings beauty. "I definitely felt her here." Says Dia confused. I look around obviously annoyed, I let out a huge sigh. I don't want to go back, after all I probably got lost and I won't be able to find my way back. "Amu?" I let out a squeak and flinch as I turn around. "AH! Wh-who's there!" I hold my hands up awkwardly in some sort of a defence position.

"It's me dummy." says Akiko appearing from the trees with a laugh. She wore a white sweater, denim jeans, black converse, and her hair was out in waves and was shoulder length. Personally, I thought she was a little plain in her fashion choice.

"So, uh, why are we here exactly?" I say awkwardly, looking around at the beautiful scenery. "And, how did you know this place were here? I mean why here after all, why not at the park benches?" I say rambling on. "Because, I wanted the meeting place to be special for your surprise." She says smirking. "M-my surprise?" I say stuttering. "Yep, in fact, I think the surprise has just arrived." She says looking behind me. "Amu-chan!" I hear my charas call. "Wha?" I say turning around.

Right there and then.

Stood a figure.

_N-no, way. It couldn't be._

But it was. I can't deny it.

There was the blue haired, baka, hentai, neko standing there, at least 15 meters away. His hands were in his pockets, he was smirking.

"Ikuto..."

Bliss silence. Blowing wind. Frozen time. Quivering hands. Shaking legs.

Trying to speak. Moving closer, closer.

"Ikuto? Is that really you?" the words came out of nowhere, once they finished, it's like they were never heard.

He grins and chuckles. "You bet."

His voice was music to my ears. I have been missing the sound of his voice for so long, it seemed like forever.

My legs start to move. I have no control of them. They go forward. I start to run. It feels like slow motion. _I need to get to him faster! He might leave again! He can't leave again! I need him here, with me!_

The words were just forming in my mind, I had no control. There was a ringing in my ears, like there was an alarm going off in my head.

I was getting closer! Just a few more steps! Images of the dumpty key and humpty lock were flashing in my mind. _Humpty dumpty sat on the wall…_

I laugh out a loud, tears were forming in my eyes. _Humpty dumpty had a great fall…_

I then stop in front of him. "Is… Is this real? A-are you a ghost?" I say looking down. _All the kings' horses… _

"Of course it's me." He says ruffling my hair. I can smell him… I am so close… I lung forward and hug him. "I won't let go. I won't. I don't want to! I don't want you to leave again!" I am crying into his chest, my face hurts and my cheeks are hot. There is a part of me saying 'let go, you are embarrassing yourself!' and another saying 'don't let go! No matter what! You need to be here with him!'

He just chuckles at my actions, he cups my face with his hands and lifts my head up. "You are such a kid." And he kisses my fore head. His lips were warm and gentle and made my face heat up. He kissed me in the same place as he did in my dream. _And all the king's men…_

He pulls away and smiles. "You may be a kid, but I will never leave you." Tears start to swell in my eyes. I quickly turn around so he won't see me cry. "I-I am not a kid a-anymore! I am in m-middle school now!" I say crossing my arms. He chuckles and turns my body around.

"I_ love _you."… _Couldn't put humpty back together again….._

I stared at him, into his eyes, into those deep blue orbs. I felt forever lost in them, like they were the ocean. Those three words could change a person's point of view, they were words that could mean forever or just now. I knew what they meant, that's why you need to use them wisely.

"But… How did you get here? When did you get here?"

"I think your friend can explain." He says looking over at a waiting Akiko.

"Ok." I say quietly. We walk over to Akiko who was looking at us, very intently. She led us to the log that I saw previously, and we all sat on it. "Amu, do you want to know why Ikuto is here?" She asks me while smirking. "Yeah." I nod my head lightly.

"I started to contact Ikuto at least a week ago. When I first contacted him, our call was a little.. Shaky." She says laughing nervously.

"I had no idea who she was, or what she looked like. I didn't know if I could trust her or not. All I knew that her name was Hikari-san and that's it."

"I told him that he had to come back to Japan for a number of reasons. I said my name, and that I knew everyone he knew. Then he hung up. I tried for the second time, and I said something that interested him."

_~Flashback~_

_**No P.O.V**_

"_Hello?"_

"_Ikuto."_

"_God dammit! Don't call me! How did you get my number?!"_

"_That doesn't matter. What matters is… Hinamori Amu."_

"…"

"_Ikuto? You there?"_

"_Don't you dare touch her! If you hurt her I will find you and KILL YOU!"_

"_Relax I won't hurt her or anything, I haven't met her yet. But she is the reason why you need to come back to Japan."_

"_What are you talking about?!"_

"_You still have the dumpty key, no?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_You need to come back to Japan because of her. If you stay any longer, then she might go mad. A month might seem like a years for her. And you need to come back for something else, I am assembling a team, and I want you to be a part of it."_

"_What kind of team?"_

"_All the guardians are in the team, so will Utau. You need to come back for a fight. Not a fight, in fact it's a war. We need all the people we know."_

"_Just tell me what war!"_

"_Oh, gotta go! I will call you again tomorrow and explain everything. You know my phone bill is gonna be big, since you are in France and all."_

"_How did you know I was in France?!"_

"_Bye! Oh and, you don't want kiddy king getting to her first!"_

_~Flashback over~_

**Amu P.O.V**

"I called him back the next day and told him everything about me, my powers, the war, everything I told you. He didn't believe me though, but I knew he did just a bit." finished Akiko.

I had no idea that this has been happening! She could have told me something earlier. But I guess that doesn't matter, all that matters that Ikuto is here.

"Ikuto. Are you ready for the war?" she asked him seriously.

"Yeah, but there is one problem." He says frowning.

"What is it?" I say raising my voice.

"I don't have Yoru anymore." He finishes sadly.

"What?! Why?" shouts Miki. "Because he went back into my heart, my dream was to be a free alley cat. And since Easter no longer had me as its puppet, my dream was fulfilled and so he went back into me."

So Yoru is gone? ... No that can't be it, because guardian characters can be born over and over again!

"Ikuto." I say standing up. He looks at me with his dark blue orbs, with a glimmer of hope in them. "Yoru isn't gone forever, he is your guardian character and he will always be with you! Someone once told me if you believe in your would be self, they would be born over and over again! So Ikuto, all you have to do is believe in him! And he will come back."

"Amu." He says softly closing his eyes, he smiles. "Ok."

I grin, Yoru will definitely come back Ikuto, and you just have to believe it. Akiko stands up and stretches. "Well looks like it's time to go now Amu! And Ikuto, I think it's time to say hello to your family."

"Yeah I'll do that, see you later Amu." He says walking away. Wait, he is leaving?

"Wait! Don't leave yet! We need to catch up!" I say shouting after him. "Don't worry Amu, I said I would see you soon right?" he says turning around to look at me. I stay in silence, relax Amu, he won't go forever. "Ok." I say strongly. He turns to walk away. "See you later, strawberry." WHAT?!

"HEY! Don't call me strawberry baka neko!" I say yelling after him with my fist held up. He just laughs and walks away. I lower my fist and smile lightly, I will definitely see Ikuto again.

"Let's go, Amu." says Akiko, walking back to the park. "Ok." I say walking after her. We eventually found the path back to the park, Akiko had her hands in her pockets and she was looking up at the sky while walking.

"Sooo. How was your surprise?" she says giggling. I look at her with shock, I completely forgot that she set this surprise up for me! "I-I don't know what to say! I… Thank you!" I lunge forward and hug her tightly. I hear her gasp, she probably hasn't been hugged before, she then lightly puts her hands on my back, hugging me back. I pull away with a smile. "You're welcome, Amu." She says blushing. We stand there for a while, It wasn't awkward or anything, it was comfortable.

"Amu, do you want to know another reason why you have to be with Ikuto?" she says frowning. I guess I do, I mean I really want to actually, but I can't let that show. "Not really." I say shrugging. "The reason is, Ikuto has seen every single side of you, and he really really loves you. I know Tadase say that he loves you but, Ikuto has loved you from the very beginning. Tadase said, that he loved Amulet heart, when at that time Ikuto loved you for who you are."

I have never thought about it like that before… Maybe I am meant to be with Ikuto?

"And you only liked Tadase's outer character, not he's true self." I guess that's also true. "And one more thing, Ikuto is the key to you, he is the key to your lock, your heart. Ikuto unlocked you when you transformed into Amulet Fortune, Amulet Fortune was a character of love. Ikuto is _the only one_ who can unlock you Amu, no one else."

No one else but Ikuto? He is the key to me? "Do you know what 'My own heart unlock' means Amu?" I frowned at this questions, it's easy. "Yeah, when you character transform." I say to her. "Yes, but do you know what it means for you?" she says raising her eyebrows. "No." I say shaking my head, she sighs. "It means for you, to unlock your heart when yourself and Ikuto show true love for each other." She finishes. I am confused, when we show true love for each other? This sounds like a Disney movie.

"Do you understand now?" she says looking into my eyes. "Yeah, I do now." I say nodding my head. She pulls back and we keep on walking, we get to the gate and we say our goodbyes. "Bye Akiko." I say turning around. "Bye Amu." She says turning away. I am about to turn the corner when Akiko says something. "HEY AMU! I know it sounds like a Disney movie, but it's true!" she shouts. I turn to look at her quickly. "How did she?" I say out a loud. "She probably used her powers on you." says Miki shrugging. I gasp, then exhale, I am going to have to get used to her now reading my mind, I think it's going to take a while.

**Unknown P.O.V**

"Are you going to show yourself to them or not?" The big black says to me.

"No, not yet. I have to wait some more." I say to him while bowing.

"Don't make me become impatient."

"Don't worry, I won't." I stand back up, I reveal my blood red eye to him, and I leave the dark room.

**Magical girl4: Ooohhh, what is this new development here? An unknown point of view huh? ANYWAYS sorry for the lazy update, I actually don't have an excuse. Well I do, I have been watching too much Youtube.**

Amu: Watching videos? Is that it?

**Magical girl4: Yep.**

Rima: Jeez you are lazy.

**Magical girl4: Yeah I know, that's one of my special qualities.**

Kukai: Special qualities?

**Magical girl4: Psh! Yeah! I have got heaps!**

Akiko: Like what?

**Magcal girl4: Um, being a compulsive liar?**

Akiko: WHAT?! So you were lying about-?!

**Magical girl4: Yep.**

Akiko: Oh. Well that explains a lot.

Yaya: WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!

Akiko: Not telling.

YAYA: YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!

**Magical girl4: huh, that's weird.**

Nagi: What is it?

**Magical girl4: Where is the kiddy king and the annoying teen?**

~Somewhere else~

Ikuto: HAH! I told you! Me and Amu were meant for each other!

Tadase: 'Amu and I'.

Ikuto: Whatever!

Tadase: Well at least I am her age.

**Magical girl4: GUYS! I have been looking everywhere for you!**

Tadase: sorry.

**Magical girl4: YOU SHOULD BE SORRY AN- where is this place anyways? (looks around)**

Ikuto: (shrugs)

**Magical girl4: WHATEVER LET'S JUST GET BACK TO EVERYONE ELSE! (Pulls Tadase and Ikuto by the ears)**

Tadase and Iktuo: READ & REVIEW! (Start cat fighting)

**Let's see what the characters of this chapter think of the fanfic so far!**

**Akiko: Amu has to take this thing seriously! IT'S NOT A DISNEY MOVIE!**

**Amu: I am taking it seriously!**

**Yaya: Why does Akiko-chi never tell me anything!**

**I don't know?**

**Hikaru: Who was I talking to in the royal garden?**

**It was (whispers something)**

**Hikaru: Oh O.O**

**Kairi: Do I have to get shaken by Yaya every time?**

**Yes and because it's funny**

**Ikuto: (smirking)**

**What?**

**Ikuto: I AM IN THIS CHAPTER! BOO YAH!**

**Well don't get used to it, that's all we got time for! BYE ;)**


	6. The new chara and the strange boy

Amu: WHAT?!

Akiko: Yeah, I am immortal. If you think about it, I am like a goddess.

**Magical girl4: (walks in) HEY! What do you think you are doing?!**

Akiko: Just telling Amu about myself.

**Magical girl4: Wha! Bu-! Y-you! YOU-!**

Akiko: Just spit it out (rolls eyes)

**Magical girl4: You can't! She not supposed to know!**

Akiko: Oh. O.O

**Magical girl4: (Face palms)**

Amu: OH its fine! Really! I won't tell anyone! At least the readers don't know!

**Magical girl4: (Face palms harder) TURN AROUND!**

Amu: (Turns to viewers) Oh O.O… Well! HAHA! Aren't you guys here early!

**Magical girl4: Well fine… At least the others don't know, lucky we got here early. And if any of you guys are wondering, we are in a studio. Where the lighting is cheap, the make-up is also cheap and we got Joe the handy man who doesn't know what the hell he is doing.**

(Light from the celling falls down, and lands next to Amu, barley missing her. She faints.)

Amu: AAAHH!

Akiko: HOLY CRA- I mean. HOLY COW! (Catches Amu)

**Magical girl4: (Unfazed) JOE! Get the hell over here!**

Joe: Um... YAH! Sure!

**Magical girl4: HEY! We need a medic!**

Akiko: It's ok! I got this! If she is hurt I can use my healing powers on he-!

**Magical girl4: BAKA! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!**

(Ikuto walks in)

**Magical girl4: Oh here we go!**

Ikuto: (Sees Amu) OH MY GOD! (Knocks Akiko over and grabs Amu)

Akiko: HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU STUPID BLUE HAIRED PIECE OF SHI-!

Ikuto: Shut up! (Looks at Amu) AMU! Speak to me! Are you dead?! Come on! (Shakes her)

Amu: Ikuto?

Ikuto: AMU! ARE YOU HURT?! If you have a bruise I will kiss it for you!

Amu: Wha? UGH! No! Yuck! Stop being a perv and be romantic!

**Magical girl4: Are you guys going to be any longer?**

Ikuto: JUST SHUT UP! Oh Amu, my sweet Amu.

Amu: Yes?

Ikuto: I need to tell you something. I-!

Joe: (Pushes over Amu and Ikuto) OK! I FIXED IT! Disclaimer! Magical girl4 does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. She owns the plot, Akiko and sadly me.

**Magical girl4: Yah. Anyways, here is the next chapter of Shugo Chara! Middle School! Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 6

The new chara, and the strange boy

**Akiko P.O.V**

I bow down as I approach him, my long white hair falling on my back. I open my pure white eyes and speak. "I am here now, what do you want to say?" I say with a little force in my voice, I am bit bothered that he called me on such short notice.

"It's good to see you in your dream form again." He says with His gentle voice reaching out to me. "Well, I am rather stunning like this. Now, why did you call me here?" I say to the shining light. He chuckles a little, I am sure he is smiling right now, even though he doesn't have a mouth, he would be smiling if he had one.

"The darkness is drawing near, you have to hurry Akiko."

"Zen, I am trying my best. I got Ikuto back in Japan, and Amu is overwhelmed. And-."

"Do you think they are ready?"

"I… No, not yet." I say sighing, my voice echoes around the white space.

"Do you have enough members? When will you begin to train them?" He says tiredly.

"Listen… I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I am up to it, it's all going to slow, and time is running out." I finish quietly.

"Akiko, do you know what your name means?" He says sighing, as if irritated.

"Autumn, sparkle, child, bright child, autumn's child…" I say shrugging.

"And your last name?"

"Hikari means, light."

"Exactly, your name means radiance to sum it up. Akiko, don't let your radiance fade, keep your light shining."

"Yeah, but-."

"Walk forward."

I do as he says, my bare feet move against the flawless ground, they echo in the silence that the bare space holds. An image appears before me, a picture of Hikaru.

"Do you know how important he is?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, he is vital to the plan. He will call out the embryo." I say strongly, yet I was pulled back by my doubts.

The image changes to Amu. "Amu…" He says quietly. "She is the centre of it all, she is the most important, protect her, train her and befriend her. She is will help the future, the prophecy will be fulfilled. And she is important to Ikuto, do not forget him. The only way to get Amu to work is for him to do his role, remember Akiko, he is the key to her, and he is the only one who can make her reach… her full potential."

I nod steadily, taking up all the information. "Ok, that is all." The blank space fades away; I am in my room with one knee on the ground, my hair and eyes turned back to the light brown, I look at my school bag and sigh.

"Time to go to school."

**Amu P.O.V**

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

"Shut the hell up." I murmur to my alarm clock, instead of actual words coming out, it sounded like unintelligible speech. "Amu-chan. You have to get up desu~." says Su's soft voice. "Never." I grumble.

I suspected she gave up, because she didn't speak back. I then felt something poking at my cheek; I open one eye slowly and see Ran poking me. "Ran, what are you doing?" I say waving her away. "It's my new method of waking you up. And it's fun too!" her pink pom poms appear and she starts waving them crazily.

"Well I think it worked." I exhale and push my blanket off me. I walk slowly to the bathroom to do my morning routine.

~Minutes later~

"Yay. Finished." I say sarcastically. "Good Amu-chan! See, its better waking up early so you don't have to rush!" says Su clapping her hands together. I ignore this one, I don't have the energy to get angry. I go over to my dresser and grab the humpty lock; I notice that it's glowing a little.

"Amu-chan, the humpty lock looks more…" Su begins, and stops herself while looking at the bright object.

"Shinier…" Dia finishes. "Or happier!" shouts Ran. Miki looks at her with one eyebrow raised, "A lock can't feel Ran…" she says burring her head in her hands.

"Why do you think it's like this?" I ask speaking up. "Something has happened to it… It is like it's happier." Says Dia thoughtfully.

Ran looks at Miki with a 'told you so' look on her face. "What must have happened?" Su asked Dia. "It seems like a magical interference, something came in contact with the lock that made it look like this." She says closing her eyes. "Like what?" asks Miki.

"I-I don't know?" she says shaking her hands. I sigh "Maybe we should just lea-."

"I know! Maybe because Ikuto-san is back!" shouts Su. I gasp and go red.

"Wh-wha?! That can't be it?!" I say. "Well, he does have the dumpty key so it would make sense." says Dia, a smirk forming on her lips.

Th-that can't be it? Could it? I stare down at it some more, it glows in the light, the gold and silver collide and go together so well, every fragment and particle glows and sparkles.

"I miss Yoru." says Miki quietly; she hides her blush by putting her head down. "I do too." says Dia putting her arm around Miki. "So do I/Me too." says Ran and Su.

I look at them as they remember the mischievous guardian character, Yoru was always smiling, always laughing and nya~ing. He always looked out for his owner, despite the odds. I smile lightly at this, and look at my door.

"Let's get going."

~Time skip~

I walk over to school, going past all the shops, kids running past me smiling and laughing. Then suddenly from my right, a body rams into me. "Oomph!" I manage to get out, I close my eyes and regain my balance.

"I'm sorr-."

"Hinamori-senpai!" shouts a voice. Oh, no. I open my eyes and see Suzuki Seichiro looking up at me as though I am an angel.

"Hinamori-senpai! Am I over so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Oh who cares! I am so glad I get to see you! You are now in middle school and myself in elementary school! I have to catch up to you now, oh it doesn't matter! Now I just have to saviour this moment!"

He rams it all into one sentence; I didn't understand half of his words. "Um, hi?" I say awkwardly. "It's so good to see you! How was your holiday?!" he says with his mouth pulled into the biggest grin have ever seen. "Um, ok I guess?" Someone please save me.

**Akiko P.O.V**

I walk to school fast paced, I put my fearless happy face on as I go past faces, they each give me a polite smile back. I sigh inwardly, I don't want to keep this attitude up any longer. The polite, mysterious, confident me is only what I need to pull off, the inside me is someone else.

I am usually loud, a little stubborn and I easily forget. Everyone may look at me and think I am perfect, but I am not that at all. If only they could see the real me and think that I am fun to hang around with, too bad I can't have a guardian character.

I continue walking until I notice a flash of pink in the corner of my eye. "Amu?" I say goofily. I turn my head fully and see her talking to a small boy with glasses.

I start to run and giggle uncontrollably. I don't know what came over me, I just lost control. Whenever I see her I just can't help but smile goofily, like she breaks down my polite and organized character, to a fun and loud one.

I sling my arm around her and she gasps in surprise. "Wha?! A-Akiko?! What're you doing?!" she yelps in shock. "I just came to say hello." I say giggling. I turn to the boy who Amu was talking to previously. He was surprised to see someone run up to Amu like she was a sister to me. I smirk inwardly at this.

"Who are you?" he asks sceptically. "None of your business." I smirk. He looked surprised that I didn't answer his question. "How do you know Hinamori-senpai?" he asks nervously. I roll my eyes take my hand of Amu's shoulder. "We are best friends, ok?" Amu gaped at me. "Come on Amu, let's go." I say dragging her arm. "Wai- Akiko?!" she shouts.

**Amu P.O.V**

Why the hell is Akiko dragging me?! I look over back at Seichiro and his mouth was o shaped. She eventually let's go and smiles at me.

"Why did you do that?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Do what? Drag you away, or save you?" I open my mouth to say something, but close it quickly, she is good.

"No, uh since when are we best friends?" I say stubbornly. "Since today." She smiles, I just sweat drop. "Well, I think we should continue walking and making our way to school. What do you think?" she asks in triumph. "I- yeah, ok." I say in defeat.

We walk in a comfortable silence once again. We just stroll our way through the streets, it actually is much better when you are early, guess Su was right after all. I take a moment and look at Akiko, the way she walks is so different to me, her back is straight and she has both of her straps on her shoulders with her hands in her pockets. She turns around her head quickly and catches me staring at her.

I turn away and pretend I wasn't looking at her. "So are you going to thank me?" she says teasingly. "Eh?! No! Why would I do that?!" I shout. She just laughs and runs ahead. "If you want to know, you have to catch me!"

I gasp, she doesn't expect me to run in the morning?! I thought it was going to be a nice stroll until she had to start running. I clench my fist and my face goes red with anger.

"A-ki-ko." I say angrily. "She goes by her own pace, desu~" says Su shaking her head. "Just go along with it." Shrugs Miki.

I stop and think, letting the anger burn away slowly. It's nice what she is doing, saying she is my best friend, getting me out of things, maybe this is her way of being friendly? I laugh and start running. "I am gonna get you Akiko!" I yell. "No you won't!" she shouts back. Let's see about that.

"Ran! Character change!"

"Ok! Hop. Step! JUMP!"

~Time skip~

"Ugh! Amu, I can't believe you did that?!" shouts Akiko, obviously annoyed. We were currently walking through the halls towards the lunch area. Nagi, Rima and Tadase were walking with us, they were only pretending to listen.

"Well, I didn't want to run. And I couldn't be bothered, so I character changed with Ran." I say smiling sweetly.

"A-mu." She says with an evil aura around her. "Haha…" I laugh nervously, backing away. I loom over at Rima to help me out, she sighs and looks at Akiko with one of her chibi stares. "You two have been getting too close lately."

"What do you mean by too close?" she says teasingly, breaking out of the dark aura.

"I mean, you have been talking together too much, and doing things together." She says closing her eyes.

"She gets jealous very easily." says Nagi butting in and putting on a smile.

"Shut up purple head."

"Ok." He says backing away.

Akiko just sighs at the situation, she was thinking of a comeback. "Well, we are best friends." She smiles lightly. Rima looked at me quickly with a chibi stare. "How could you Amu? We have been through so much together."

"R-Rima! Akiko is just saying things!" I say shaking my hands. "How could you Amu. We have done so many things together." says Akiko back to me.

They both look at me with intimidating stares. "Choose, Amu." They say together. "Eh! N-no I can't! I am torn apart!" I shout. "Can we just stop now?" says Tadase smiling.

"NO!" Yells Rima and Akiko. They look at each other. "Stop saying everything I say!" they shout together.

"Hey, guys!" shouts a voice, I look behind Rima and Akiko and see Kukai running up to us, or riding up to us on his skate board. "Woah, guys watch out!" he shouts. Nagi, me and Tadase move out of the way, but Akiko and Rima were having a staring competition!

"Akiko, Rima! Move out of the wa-!" I couldn't finish my sentence because Kukai crashed into them. "GAHH!" they scream. I close my eyes not wanting to see them fall. I heard some groans and grunts, and something smack against a wall.

I open my eyes and see Kukai on his shoulder on the ground, Rima covering her face with her hands and, Akiko in Tadase's arms!

"Ouch." winces Rima, she puts herself on her knees, her golden locks cascade down on to the floor. "U-um, sorry Mashiro-san." Says Kukai rubbing his neck, he holds out his hand and pulls her up.

"AH! Why the hell did you do you do that?!" shouts Akiko frantically getting out of Tadase's support. "But I caught you from falling?" he says frowning. "I would rather fall, then you catch me!"

"Don't say that."

"I can say what I want!" she screams. She looked furious, her fists were clenched, her eyes were intimidating and her face was red with anger, or embarrassment? "Akiko, calm down." says Nagi in a soothing voice. She closes her eyes and exhales deeply, letting all the red from her face disappear.

"My skateboard!" shouts Kukai looking at his prized possession, it had slammed into the wall when he fell off, and one of the wheels had popped off. He picked it up and looked at Akiko and Rima, "One of you guys is going to fix this."

"I will not/ I won't." they say together, he just groans and puts the wheel in his back pack and carries the board. "Can we just go now? I am hungry." He says tiredly, we all nod and walk down the hall way, heading to our destination.

…

"OK! Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" shouts Akiko standing up, she puts her biscuits down and crosses her arms.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto is officially back in Japan!" There were many replies received in the royal garden. I look around and see everyone talking about how Ikuto is back and if he got any souvenirs or gifts.

I blush lightly at the thought of him, I could imagine him just on the roof of the royal garden and jumping down to say hello or tease me. I look up and see Tadase looking at me with a sad smile upon his face.

"Tadase? What's wrong?" I ask him.

"No, nothing." He says shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" C'mon, the expression on his face wouldn't be there for nothing.

"No, really I am ok." He says smiling again, the sad features in his face weren't showing, but I know he had a mask on. "Ok, guys! Now we have another member joining in this battle, we all have to train!" shouts Akiko confidently.

"Eh?! You didn't say anything about training?!" whines Yaya, "Well, we have to train, it's the only way we can defeat our enemy." Yaya gaped at her, she frown and puffed her cheeks.

"Anyways! Our enemy is drawing near and we have to prep! So tommorrow after school we meet on the soccer field! Got it?!" she cheers. "Yeah!" everyone shouts back, all except me. I don't know how I feel about this, I guess I just want time to slow down, everything is going too fast. Akiko may want to make things quicker, but I don't think I can do this right now.

"Also, during training you might get the chance to 'power up'. You know, to make your abilities stronger." There were some agreements among the people, but some were hesitant.

"Hikari-san, while we are training, what will you be doing? We know that you have abilities to." Says Kairi pushing up his glasses, she sighs walks away from the table. "Well, you see. I will be your instructor, I will teach you how to use your powers to the best of your ability, and possibly teach you some new moves too."

"As of my abilities, well that is kind of confidential."

"But we have already see you use your power." says Nagi confused.

"Yeah, well. I guess there is a way to improve my power too, I could train as well. But, you have only seen my do my basic ability, which is shoot flashes or beam of light from my hands."

"Yeah, but the other day, you read my mind." I say, referring to the day at the park. "Oh, well. There is that too, and that's what I did with Hikaru too." She says look over at the small boy, then nervously looking over at Tadase who was frowning at her. Did something happen between them?

"Speaking about Hikaru, you have been acting strange. You haven't said anything lately." said Yaya. Hikaru's eyes widened, then he looked away. "What do you mean? I always talk." He said emotionlessly, but you could hear the nerves spiking through in his voice.

"Hikaru? Have you got anything to tell us?" says Nagi softly. He shakes his head with wide eyes. "Hikaru, are you sure? You haven't been hiding anything have you?" says Akiko, Hikaru looked shocked that she said something about the situation, I looked at Akiko and she had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Hikaru, tell us!" says Yaya jumping out of her chair and putting her face in Hikaru's, he just flinches and stands up. "Ok then, we will do it the hard way." Says Kukai standing up, Hikaru went into the corner of the room and faced the wall. "I have got nothing to hide." he says stubbornly.

Kukai walked to him and stared at him, he stood there for a few minutes and motioned all of us to come over. So we stood there staring at Hikaru who looked nervous, well of course he would, he had at least seven taller people staring down at him.

"I already told you, I have nothing to hi-." He stopped abruptly, frozen in place, he looked at his blazer pocket quickly and started holding it down.

"No! No! Let me OUT!" a muffled voice shouted, his egg shot out of his pocket and floated in mid-air. It then flew open with a small guardian character, floating in front of our eyes.

We all gasp at the small person and take in his features. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Hikaru, he wore brown shorts with yellow sneakers, a long sleeved white stop with golden stars in the middle, had a brown bandana on his head and the biggest and shiniest grin ever.

"Hi! I am Akihiro! Or you could call me Aki for short! Akihiro basically means bright and large or whatever! My favourite colour is gold, and it's so awesome to be here! I smell cookies? Do you guys smell cookies?"

We all just stare at him incredulously, this is Hikaru's would be slelf? "H-hey! What are you doing?!" shouts Hikaru. "I just wanted to come and play, it's no fun being in that egg all the time." Smiles Akihiro.

I look at Akiko, her eyes are wide, and her mouth was pulled into a smile. Dia was also transfixed, she was just staring at him as he smiles brightly. "Amu… I feel a lot of radiance and power coming from him, his light is so bright." I look at him, she right, he has so much energy and you just can't help but notice the light reflecting off him.

Dia floats towards him, and their eyes lock. Both of them stare at each other with wide eyes, their staring intensifies and the air around them looked as if it were shining.

Dia turns around quickly and blushes furiously, and Aki does the same. "Erm… Your radiance is very powerful, you have a strong light." She says trying not to stutter. "You too…" he says quietly.

Suddenly the room erupts with the all the laughter of charas, they were all so excited to see a new comer, they immediately start to play and dance. 'Yay! Aki come over here look what I can do!' 'It's so nice to meet you Akihiro!' 'Hey, hey! Let's play! You know how to play soccer?!'

We all laugh at our charas behaviours, we look at them as talk and share and play. Akiko suddenly speaks up, "Well, this means that we are stronger now, right?"

"Yeah, it does." I say to her.

"Hikaru just needs to learn how to character transform, and then we are all good."

"Yeah…"

"We are one step closer."

One step closer? What does that even mean? What are we trying to get to exactly? Whatever it is, I want it to slow down. Can't we just take a break for a day and relax? Still, I don't think we can do that, Akiko said that the enemy is getting closer. What does she mean by that? Where is the enemy right now? Nowhere near here I hope.

I slyly walk out of the royal garden, no one following but my guardian characters, I walk into the forest hoping to find an answer. I walk along the path in silence and looking at my feet.

"Amu-chan, where are we going?" asks Ran. "I don't know, I just needed to get some air." I say sighing. "Amu-chan, are you ok desu~?" says Su touching my fore head, probably checking if I have a fever.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"You wanna go home?" asks Miki. "No, no, I am fine."

"Amu, look." says Dia looking at my left. I turn my head and my eyes widen. There was the observatory as right there in front of us. "I can't believe that we walked this far." I whisper.

The building was just beckoning for me to go inside. "Might as well go in." I say walking towards to the entrance; I push the heavy wooden doors that creaked when they moved. I entre and almost immediately grin.

The sigh was so pretty, it was like I as on a completely different world. All the stars shined and glittered, you could see the milky way swirl endlessly, and the different galaxies that embraced it colours with pride.

It's like all my worries were gone when I entered this place, away from all the doubts and pressure. I was happy here, I could be free. I went to the front row and I took a seat, all of us marvelled the sight as we sat in silence.

Suddenly, the door opened again. I turned my head to look at the figure. Could it be Akiko looking for me? But the silhouette wasn't a girl it was a boy, Tadase? To tall… Tsukasa?

The mystery person stepped into the observatory, "Hey." The unfamiliar voice called out. "Who are you?" I say back, who is this guy I have never seen him before… He had black jeans on, black sneakers a grey shirt and black wrist bands with a black finger less glove one. "Why don't you come over here and find out?" he asked teasingly. I didn't move a muscle, I stood up but I was rooted to the ground.

"Fine then, have it your way." He walked down the steps, with his hands in his jean pockets, he finally stood in front of me. Now that I got a closer look at him, his features were creepy. He had pale white skin like paper, his hair was completely dishevelled and jet black, and a part of his hair was covering his left eye. But what scared me the most was his right eye, it was blood red with anger and cruelty.

"Hello, my name is Kuro. And you are?" he takes out his hand for me to shake, but I don't. I look at the hand, then back at him. "Amu, this guy is bad news, I don't think you can trust him." Says Ran. "Ran's right, he has a bad energy." Say Dia protectively.

His eye flicker to where Dia was, then he smirks. "Right, well. I think I should get going then." He says turning around, he walks up the stairs and before closing the door behind him, he does something terrifying.

"See you soon, Amu."

_Then blackness..._

…

**Magical girl4: OH my god! I am so sorry I haven't updated, like in two weeks! School just got so hectic, and I had holidays too! And I forgot all about it… please forgive me!**

Ikuto: Asking your readers for forgiveness… How low of you.

**Magical girl4: (Gasps) IKUTO! They are my readers! They hold a special place in my heart!**

Ikuto: So?

Amu: He just doesn't understand…

**Magical girl4: Of course he doesn't! He isn't a writer and doesn't have a fanfiction account! If he did, he could write whatever he wanted!**

Ikuto: Yeah, well too bad, I don't need one an-! Wait... Did you say, whatever I wanted?

**Magical girl4: yes.**

Amu: No, magi-chan. Don't.

Ikuto: Even … amuto fanfic?

**Magical girl4: yes.**

Amu: No. Ikuto, magi!

Ikuto: Maybe… possibly, a lemon?

**Magical girl4: yes.**

Amu: NO!

Ikuto: well then, I WILL GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY! (Runs off somewhere)

Amu: (Runs after him) IKUTO! GET BACK HERE!

**Magical girl4: Well, that's it for now. Read&Review if you want another chapter! See ya!**

…

**Sorry! There is no character review for this chapter! Because it's really late and I am tired. Anyways, see you soon! BYE ;) !**


End file.
